Continue à rêver, petit cowboy sur ton balai
by Listelia
Summary: Possumneck, Mississippi. Un petit garçon est retrouvé mort dans sa chambre, sans aucune trace de blessure. La police est sur le point de clore l'affaire, lorsque se présentent deux enquêteurs qui ne font certainement pas partie du FBI, si l'on en croit leur dégaine… [Les Passeurs d'Âmes, épisode 1].
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Sous le rebord de son chapeau de cowboy, Tommy fixait son adversaire d'un regard noir. Les jambes légèrement écartées, les mains prêtes à saisir ses pistolets dans la ceinture de cuir bouclée sur son pyjama à carreaux, il respirait par la bouche. Contre son torse, l'épingle de son étoile dorée était un peu froide.

Dans le corral, coincé entre un ours en peluche pelé et un camion de pompiers à qui il manquait une roue, le fidèle Jolly Jumper encensait, secouant sa belle crinière, montrant ses dents carrées et soufflant de ses naseaux en feutrine.

La lampe de chevet orange, qui tournait en projetant des ombres sur la tapisserie bleue couverte de petits tipis jaunes, faisait un rictus des plus déplaisants à Billy la Brute qui se dressait en face du jeune shérif. Il était un peu gondolé – il avait été oublié dans le jardin pendant l'arrosage – mais ça ne le rendait pas moins dangereux. Il avait l'intention de mettre la ville à feu et à sang et seul Tommy Stevens pouvait l'en empêcher.

La bouche en cul-de-poule, le petit garçon siffla en silence le générique de son feuilleton préféré. C'était plus facile sans bruit – et en plus, ainsi, il ne risquait pas d'attirer l'attention de ses parents qui regardaient la télé dans le salon, au bout du couloir.

Billy la Brute ricana et cracha par terre. Les portes du saloon craquaient sinistrement, secouées par le vent du désert qui soulevait des nuages de poussière. Un buisson d'herbes sèches roula au milieu de la rue.

\- Oh.

Tommy pencha la tête de côté, surpris de voir soudain le rêve prendre réalité.

Le pompon noir qui s'était arrêté entre lui et la silhouette en carton du despérado sembla s'apercevoir qu'il était observé. Il hésita, puis enroula ses longues pattes grêles dans l'autre sens et disparut en quelques tourbillons sous le lit, d'où il était venu.

Tommy oublia Billy la Brute et le duel épique qui devait avoir lieu pour sauver Daisy Town. Sans se soucier des renâclements anxieux de son cheval, il s'agenouilla sur le plancher. Son chapeau de cow-boy tomba à côté de lui quand il pencha la tête pour regarder sous le sommier et ses cheveux blonds lui balayèrent la figure.

Le mouton de poussière qui s'était montré au bon moment pour participer à la reconstitution du western semblait toujours là, mais on ne le voyait pas très bien dans le noir. Tommy se redressa et attrapa la lampe sur la table de chevet. Il la posa par terre et elle éclaira vaillamment, jetant sous le matelas et sur le plancher les silhouettes orangées d'un bison pourchassé par un Indien armé d'un carquois.

Derrière Tommy, dans le coffre à jouets, Jolly Jumper s'agitait nerveusement.

Le petit garçon laissa échapper une exclamation de victoire en découvrant la boule noire blottie derrière l'un des montants du lit. Elle tremblotait, recroquevillée sous l'arc de ses pattes grêles.

\- Hé, toi ! appela-t-il. "Coucou… qui es-tu ?"

Deux yeux ronds éperdus s'ouvrirent dans la pénombre, fixant l'enfant ravi.

\- J'te veux pas de mal… viens…

La lampe de chevet grésilla mais continua à tourner. Il y avait moins de lumière, cependant, comme si l'obscurité s'étirait. Billy la Brute frissonna de toute sa surface gondolée. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de courant d'air, la fenêtre était bien fermée.

Dans le salon, au bout du couloir, les parents de Tommy s'esclaffaient devant un vaudeville.

Le petit garçon s'étira autant qu'il le put, agitant les doigts pour attirer la créature comme s'il s'était agi d'un chat.

\- Petit, petit, petit…

Le pompon noir se déplia lentement, clignant de ses gros yeux stupides. Puis il se mit à courir en rond, surexcité, en jetant ses bras maigrichons autour de lui comme s'il faisait une sorte de danse de la pluie. Tommy mit sa main devant sa bouche pour qu'on ne l'entende pas pouffer de rire.

C'était vraiment une drôle de bestiole. On aurait dit un poussin ébouriffé, mais elle poussait de temps à autre des couinements de souris.

Derrière le petit garçon, un léger pop se fit entendre et une autre boule de suie noire jaillit entre deux rainures du plancher. Elle fit une cabriole d'un côté, de l'autre, puis sautilla en direction de l'ombre de l'enfant, que la lampe étirait sur le sol.

\- Aïe, s'écria Tommy, surpris, quand il sentit un pincement le long de sa jambe.

Il se redressa, fronçant les sourcils, frottant l'endroit douloureux. Sur le mur bleu, sous la fenêtre, l'ombre de l'épi qu'il avait sur la tête se détachait nettement, de même que celle de l'araignée touffue qui pendouillait au bout d'un fil à hauteur de sa joue et qu'il ne voyait pas.

\- Hé, t'as amené des copains ? dit l'enfant étonné, en découvrant les deux autres petites créatures noires aux gros yeux écarquillés qui le contemplaient d'un air tout émoustillé, en trépignant sur le plancher.

Quelque chose lui picora l'oreille et il chassa la sensation d'un revers de main, agacé.

\- Arrête, le moustique.

La lampe continuait à tourner, mais sa lumière orange faiblissait, l'Indien et le bison s'essoufflaient. Les ténèbres grandissaient dans la chambre, engloutissant les meubles, le coffre à jouets, les dessins sur les murs. Des dizaines d'yeux ronds affairés apparaissaient dans tous les coins et un léger piétinement, presque un froissement, frémissait le long des plinthes.

Avec un hoquet, le radiateur qui détectait la température se mit en marche. Sur la fenêtre, un halo de givre s'élargissait. La grimace de Billy la Brute semblait terrifiée, maintenant. Les hennissements effrayés de Jolly Jumper se faisaient plus insistants et il se débattait, coincé sous le camion de pompier.

\- Chut, dit Tommy qui avait la tête qui tournait.

Il ne savait pas très bien s'il s'adressait au cheval, au radiateur qui glougloutait ou aux petites créatures qui se pressaient et se bousculaient comme une sombre masse mouvante sur le plancher. Il se sentait très engourdi, un peu nauséeux. Il s'allongea sur le tapis à franges, posa sa joue sur le sol.

Sous le lit, l'étrange petite boule de suie le regardait fixement.

Elle ne bougeait pas.

Tommy était vraiment, vraiment fatigué. Il tendit encore le bras vers son nouvel ami, mais sa vision se brouillait.

Très loin, il entendait toujours Jolly Jumper et il sourit.

Puis la lampe de chevet qui clignotait faiblement s'éteignit et il fit tout noir.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_


	2. Possumneck, Mississippi

**Chapitre 1 :**

 **Possumneck, Mississippi  
**

* * *

John Tanner sut qui ils étaient dès qu'il les vit. Il venait de claquer la portière de son véhicule de service et rangeait ses clés en le contournant, soupirant à l'idée de la mission désagréable qu'il était chargé d'accomplir, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les Stevens avaient de la visite.

Une simple bande de pelouse séparait la route du porche en briques dont la façade et les colonnes blanches avaient dû être repeintes récemment. Sous le toit gris légèrement en pente, M. Stevens rendait à un homme un étui de cuir noir. Une femme se tenait debout à côté d'eux, de dos.

Le père de la victime était plutôt grand, déjà un peu dégarni, avec un visage anguleux marqué par la fatigue et la douleur. Vêtu d'un pantalon de toile beige et d'une chemise blanche, il avait sa veste sur le bras et un attaché-case était posé à ses pieds sur le paillasson. Sans doute avait-il décidé de retourner au travail et John Tanner comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. Cela faisait déjà _un mois_ et rien n'était plus insupportable que de n'avoir toujours aucune explication, de tourner en rond dans une maison désespérément vide et silencieuse.

Mme Stevens avait rejoint son mari sur le pas de la porte. Même s'il était encore tôt le matin, elle ne portait pas le peignoir de soie rose dans lequel elle avait accueilli la police le jour du drame, mais un jean et un simple t-shirt à manches longues. Ses cheveux blonds étaient noués en chignon et on voyait à sa blouse maculée de gouttes bleues qu'elle avait dû essayer d'engourdir son chagrin en s'occupant à repeindre les volets des portes fenêtres. Mais à l'éclat fiévreux dans ses yeux, à la façon dont ses bras se serraient étroitement sur sa poitrine, John Tanner devina qu'elle n'avait pas encore abandonné l'espoir de comprendre pourquoi cette horrible tragédie les avait frappés.

Les grands arbres qui s'élevaient derrière la maison frissonnèrent à la brise matinale. Il faisait encore frais en ce début d'avril, malgré le soleil qui inondait déjà le voisinage propret de Possumneck, _Mississippi_. L'officier de police, qui s'était levé avant l'aube, avait hâte de boire sa troisième tasse de café de la journée. Il s'approcha donc, sans quitter des yeux les deux agents qui n'étaient certainement pas du F.B.I.

Premier indice, ils étaient très jeunes : elle peut-être vingt-deux ans, lui à peine vingt-six. Ensuite, ils étaient tous les deux en blue-jean, avec des bottes de motard qui n'auraient peut-être pas dépareillé dans une série télévisée, mais qui détonnaient sérieusement dans la réalité. Enfin, il se dégageait d'eux la même impression indéfinissable que John avait remarquée chez son ancien partenaire à leur première rencontre.

\- Messieurs-dames, dit-il gravement, en touchant le bord de son chapeau, une main à la ceinture comme il en avait l'habitude.

\- Des nouvelles, sergent ? demanda M. Stevens d'un ton las.

Le pâle visage de son épouse se tourna anxieusement vers Tanner qui ne put se résoudre à annoncer au couple qu'il venait justement enlever les scellés et leur dire que l'enquête avait été close la veille au soir : faute de preuves contraires, en dépit des circonstances mystérieuses dans lesquelles elle s'était produite, la mort du petit Tommy était désormais attribuée à une cause naturelle.

Il secoua la tête, mordillant l'intérieur de sa joue.

\- Non, répondit-il finalement. "Cette affaire dépasse la police du comté, hélas. C'est pour cela que… que je venais justement vous dire que ce sont nos collègues de la PP qui vont prendre le relais. Je vois qu'ils sont arrivés avant moi, toujours aussi efficaces."

Les deux agents étaient sûrement ce qu'il pensait, car les Stevens hochèrent le menton en reconnaissant les initiales du badge qu'on leur avait présenté.

Seul un léger tressaillement de paupière avait trahi la surprise du jeune homme, mais la fille n'avait même pas cillé.

\- Est-ce que nous pouvons prendre un peu de votre temps ? demanda-t-elle avec un léger accent britannique. "Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser et nous aimerions aussi examiner la chambre de l'enfant."

Mme Stevens se hâta de les faire entrer. John Tanner serra la main du père de Tommy puis lui emboita le pas, examinant ses soi-disant collègues à la dérobée tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient tous dans le salon immaculé, tapissé de nattes d'osier et de plantes vertes.

La jeune femme était très grande, avec un visage criblé de taches de rousseur et une masse de cheveux blond vénitien ramassés en une opulente queue de cheval. Elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie, plutôt osseuse dans son léger pull blanc, mais elle avait des jambes interminables et de magnifiques yeux gris tourterelle, qui auraient été vraiment envoûtants avec leur sombre halo de crayon, s'ils n'avaient pas été cachés par des lunettes rondes. Un sac à bandoulière orné d'un tas de breloques pendait contre sa hanche.

Lui, il était plus petit qu'elle, mince, mais les épaules trapues. On devinait des muscles durs sous le t-shirt de coton gris qu'il portait avec une chemise ouverte à carreaux, sous une veste en cuir. Ses cheveux noirs, bouclés, étaient coupés courts, un peu rebroussés avec du gel au-dessus du front. Une fine cicatrice lui traversait le sourcil droit et une autre lui enjambait le nez. Il avait des maxillaires carrés et une démarche chaloupée, décontractée, qui contrastait avec l'expression profonde de ses yeux verts frangés de longs cils épais.

Mme Stevens s'était précipité derrière le comptoir de la cuisine et avait mis en route la machine à café. On l'entendait sortir des tasses, remuer des cuillères. Son mari se laissa tomber sur le deuxième canapé blanc et tourna son visage fatigué vers les deux agents de la PP.

John sentit son cœur se serrer : il n'y avait plus vraiment d'espoir dans le regard de ce père.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez savoir de plus ? Je suppose que vos collègues vous ont transmis le dossier de notre pauvre Tommy, dit M. Stevens avec un geste de menton en direction de Tanner qui se demanda comment les imposteurs allaient se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

\- Je sais que c'est douloureux pour vous de répéter encore tout cela, mais nous aimerions bien entendre l'histoire de votre bouche, monsieur, dit le jeune homme en se penchant en avant.

Il avait le même accent anglais que sa partenaire.

\- Quelque fois un détail ressort, ajouta celle-ci, assise toute droite, un carnet à spirales sur les genoux, en dévissant le capuchon d'un antique stylo à plume.

John faillit sourire, mais à ce moment-là, Mme Stevens déposa un plateau sur la table basse en verre et les tasses s'entrechoquèrent.

\- Café ? proposa-t-elle en se mettant à servir.

Sa main tremblait.

\- Oui, s'il vous plaît. Sans sucre pour moi, merci, dit la jeune femme.

L'autre agent s'empara du shaker de crème et en fit mousser une bonne quantité dans sa tasse, avant d'attraper un cookie dans l'assiette qu'on lui tendait et de mordre dedans avec l'enthousiasme d'un enfant.

Mais une minute plus tard, quand il releva la tête, posant les coudes sur les genoux et croisant les mains sous son menton, et encouragea les Stevens à raconter de nouveau la pire journée de leur vie, son regard vert était à la fois très professionnel et immensément compatissant.

Mme Stevens inspira profondément.

\- Nous avons couché Tommy comme d'habitude à huit heures et demie, en le laissant lire un peu dans son lit, commença-t-elle. "A neuf heures je suis venue lui dire d'éteindre. Il ne dormait pas et il m'a parlé de sa fête d'anniversaire – il aurait eu sept ans la semaine dernière, vous savez."

La voix de la femme s'étrangla et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Son mari l'attira près de lui sur le canapé.

\- Il allait très bien à ce moment-là, continua-t-il d'un ton enroué. "Nous avons regardé la télé pendant encore un moment et nous n'avons rien entendu de bizarre. Nous sommes allés nous coucher vers vingt-trois heures, peut-être un peu avant. Et nous n'avons rien entendu pendant la nuit."

Son épouse crispa ses mains sur la serviette en papier qu'elle s'était mise à déchirer en petits bouts au début de son récit.

\- Le lendemain matin… quand j'ai vu que Tommy ne venait pas déjeuner, je suis allée dans sa chambre. C'est-c'était un lève-tôt, vous comprenez, ce n'était pas habituel, balbutia-t-elle. "Il... il n'était pas dans son lit. Je pensais qu'il se cachait pour me surprendre, mais en contournant le lit pour ouvrir les volets…"

Elle étouffa un gémissement.

\- Il était là, sur le plancher… étendu dans son petit pyjama…tout froid…

Elle se mit à sangloter et son mari resserra son bras sur ses épaules. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage.

\- Le médecin a dit qu'il était mort pendant que nous regardions la télé, la veille, murmura-t-il. "Il n'a pas pu nous dire s'il avait souffert…"

\- Tommy est resté toute la nuit _tout seul_ , _par terre_ , balbutia Mme Stevens d'une petite voix brisée de douleur. "Nous étions juste à côté et nous ne savions pas qu'il était mort…"

En vingt ans de service, John avait fini par réussir à se bâtir une sorte d'armure face à la souffrance des familles, mais l'histoire de Tommy était si absurde, si désolante, qu'elle lui donnait l'impression d'être à nouveau un bleu. Il se demandait comment les deux gamins allaient réagir et fut surpris de ne voir qu'ils ne se laissaient pas démonter. Il y avait quelque chose de durci dans le regard vert du jeune homme et la fille avait eu un mouvement spontané par-dessus la table basse pour toucher la main de la mère éplorée, mais ils ne paraissaient pas plus ébranlés que deux vétérans.

\- D'après le dossier, on n'a trouvé aucun signe d'effraction, aucune autre empreinte que les vôtres et le petit garçon était en parfaite santé, ce qui exclut une mort naturelle.

\- Oui, confirma M. Stevens. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, fixant les agents d'un regard soudain sombre. "Et comme nous avons un système de sécurité élaboré – Possumneck est une petite ville sage, mais nous ne sommes pas si loin de l'autoroute et une maison isolée peut toujours avoir des visiteurs indésirables – nous avons pu prouver aussi que ma femme et moi… nous n'avions rien à voir avec le meurtre de notre enfant. La caméra tourne dans le salon dès vingt heures le soir."

Son épouse hocha vigoureusement la tête, les pupilles dilatées comme le jour où on avait évoqué devant elle l'atroce possibilité qu'elle ait pu _elle-même_ mettre fin à la vie son petit garçon.

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu revenir sur ces pénibles moments, dit le jeune homme.

Il décroisa les mains et ramassa à nouveau sa tasse surmontée d'un champignon de crème. Il but tranquillement une gorgée avant de mordre encore dans son cookie.

La fille continuait à prendre des notes d'une large écriture énergique.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait rien fait de spécial, mais John Tanner _savait_ que l'apaisement qui l'enveloppait, endormant doucement la douleur des Stevens, était de leur fait.

\- Est-ce que vous aviez remarqué des choses étranges les jours ou les semaines précédant le drame ? reprit l'agent après avoir échangé un regard avec sa partenaire.

Celle-ci avait terminé son propre café, mais bizarrement il y avait au fond de la tasse quelques débris de thé. Et si John Tanner avait eu encore des doutes concernant l'identité de ces deux-là, ils se seraient dissipés définitivement pendant la conversation qui suivit.

\- Des choses étranges comme… ? répéta M. Stevens sans comprendre.

\- Comme par exemple, votre enfant jouait dans le jardin et il s'est soudain retrouvé assis sur la cheminée, proposa le jeune homme sans se départir de son air extrêmement sérieux. "Ou une queue de cochon a poussé à son pire ennemi à l'école. Quelque chose comme ça."

\- Peut-être que certains endroits de la maison étaient vraiment très froids ? Avez-vous entendu un piétinement dans les murs ? suggéra la jeune femme.

Les parents échangèrent un regard. Puis Mme Stevens répondit d'un ton hésitant.

\- Tommy… Tommy adorait jouer au cow-boy. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec son chapeau sur la tête, ses pistolets en plastique, à-à caracoler dans le jardin… Quelques heures avant… avant sa mort, il a fait irruption dans la cuisine, l'air enchanté. Il m'a dit que son cheval… son _balai_ … était devenu vivant.

Sa voix se brisa.

\- Je ne l'ai pas cru…

Le père se racla la gorge. Il parut peser sa réponse, puis il se lança, comme si cette conversation insensée pouvait vraiment déboucher sur l'explication dont lui et sa femme avaient tant besoin pour faire leur deuil.

\- Tommy disait la vérité, dit-il finalement, avec un regard d'excuse quand son épouse releva brusquement la tête. "Il a tellement insisté que j'ai examiné le jouet avant le souper, ce jour-là. Le cheval-balai renâclait comme un vrai pur-sang, on avait l'impression qu'un souffle chaud sortait de ses narines. Je pensais que je n'avais pas réussi à trouver les piles, mais peut-être que… Vous pensez qu'il y a un lien avec la mort de notre fils ?"

Si John Tanner n'avait pas su ce qu'il savait, il aurait eu pitié de ces parents désespérés qui se raccrochaient à la première théorie farfelue qu'on leur proposait. Mais, comme eux, il sentit une bouffée d'excitation monter en lui à l'idée de comprendre peut-être enfin le terrible mystère.

La fille reboucha posément son stylo à plume et rangea le carnet dans son sac.

\- Où est le cheval ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Dans la chambre de Tommy, dit précipitamment Mme Stevens. "Je vais vous y conduire, vous vouliez la voir aussi."

Ils se levèrent tous. John se trouva à côté du jeune homme pour sortir du salon et l'arrêta.

\- Je me présente : sergent John Tanner, Bureau du Shérif du Comté d'Attala, dit-il d'un ton affable. "Je crois bien qu'on a oublié de nous transmettre vos noms quand on nous a informés que vous reprendriez l'enquête."

\- ça ne m'étonne pas, répondit l'agent spécial avec un sourire qui ne manquait ni d'aplomb ni de curiosité. "Enchanté, sergent. Je suis Arthur Potter. Et ma partenaire s'appelle Euphrosine Malefoy."

* * *

 ** _À SUIVRE …_**

* * *

 ** _Prochain chapitre_** ** _: LES TRAQUEURS_**

* * *

 ** _Bien sûr, vous pouvez lire cette histoire toute seule._**

 ** _Mais si vous avez envie d'en savoir plus sur notre mystérieux duo d'agents, vous pouvez aller jeter un coup d'œil sur le reste de la série ("Le Choix des Potter") dont elle fait partie :_**

 **Tome 1 : Noir comme Neige**

 **Tome 2 : Clair comme Nuit**

 **Tome 3 : Les Souffleurs de Lumière**

 **Tome 4 : Les Mangeurs d'Ombres**

* * *

 ** _"_ Continue à rêver, petit cowboy sur ton balai** ** _" est le premier épisode du_ Tome 5 : Les Passeurs d'Âmes, _qui sera découpé en plusieurs histoires en apparence indépendantes (souvent des crossovers), qui nous conduiront peu à peu vers le dénouement annoncé à la fin des_ Mangeurs d'Ombres _._**

 ** _Son titre est tiré de la chanson "_** ** _ **Dream On, Little Broomstick Cowboy"** de Bobby Goldsboro._**


	3. Les Traqueurs

**Chapitre 2 :**

 **Les Traqueurs**

* * *

L'officier de police serra la main qu'on lui offrait avec chaleur. Il aimait assez le visage franc et sérieux de ce Potter. Ce serait un plaisir de travailler à nouveau avec la P.P, comme au bon vieux temps – dès que les choses pourraient être mises à plat loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Plus loin dans le couloir, les parents attendaient anxieusement que Malefoy termine d'enlever les scellés.

La chambre était toujours comme John Tanner l'avait découverte le jour du drame, quand il avait répondu à l'appel sur sa radio. Le soleil entrait à flot par la fenêtre encadrée de rideaux au naïf motif de nuages, inondant le plancher ciré, l'armoire peinte en blanc et la commode sur laquelle s'entassaient des peluches. Le petit lit en pin était défait, la couette avec le dessin d'attrape-rêve rabattue sur le côté, l'oreiller tombé sur le tapis à franges. Des peintures d'enfant aux couleurs vives – des Indiens, des cowboys, une tortue et toute la famille de Tommy – farandolaient sur la tapisserie bleue piquetée de tipis jaunes.

Incongrues dans ce décor si innocent étaient les fiches numérotées disposées un peu partout et, _surtout_ , la silhouette au scotch sur le sol.

Tommy avait été trouvé allongé comme s'il essayait d'attraper quelque chose sous le lit. John Tanner se souviendrait toute sa vie de ce souple petit corps, de cette frimousse paisible sous un casque de cheveux blonds, du pyjama à carreaux sur lequel était épinglée une étoile de shérif en étain – de cette terrible impression de contempler une coquille vide, comme si ce n'était pas un cadavre qu'il avait devant lui, mais seulement une enveloppe sans âme.

\- Voilà le cheval, dit M. Stevens en pêchant dans le coffre à jouets à côté de l'armoire un manche à balai surmonté d'une grosse tête d'équidé en feutre. "Mais il ne bouge plus, je le crains."

Il le donna à la fille tout en observant anxieusement Potter qui s'était avancé dans la pièce et accroupi près du lit. L'agent faisait glisser ses doigts sur le plancher puis les examinait d'un air sombre. Il se pencha pour regarder sous le sommier, puis se redressa et après un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, alla tâter le haut de l'armoire, déplaça légèrement la commode pour regarder derrière.

Tanner était démangé par une pressante envie de souffler "où sont vos _gants_ ?" mais les parents de Tommy ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué ce détail.

\- Vous avez parlé de piétinements dans les murs, reprit Mme Stevens en hésitant. "On en avait entendu, vous savez… J'avais même fait venir le dératiseur. Mais il nous a affirmé qu'il n'y avait ni loir ni souris dans la maison…"

Il y avait une question informulée derrière cette phrase, mais au lieu d'y répondre, Euphrosine Malefoy s'enquit s'ils pouvaient emmener le jouet, puis le rangea soigneusement dans son sac – _John nota que le cheval-balai, pourtant assez gros, ne sembla pas avoir la moindre difficulté à y entrer_ – et posa une autre question :

\- Depuis le jour du drame, est-ce qu'il y a eu d'autres moments où vous avez senti un froid vif dans la maison ? L'impression que votre cœur se glaçait, pas forcément de peur, mais comme si quelque chose aspirait soudain tout le bonheur du monde ?

La pauvre mère étouffa un nouveau sanglot.

\- C'est comme ça que je me sens _tout le temps_ … balbutia-t-elle en jetant un regard éperdu à son mari qui fit un pas en avant, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, agent ?

Arthur Potter interrompit son examen attentif du rebord de la fenêtre pour s'approcher.

\- Je suis désolé, Mme Stevens, dit-il doucement. "Nous aimerions ne pas remuer votre douleur, mais ces questions, aussi bizarres soient-elles, sont nécessaires pour notre enquête. Je vous en prie, essayez d'être précise."

La femme s'essuya les yeux avec le mouchoir que lui tendait John Tanner. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire.

\- Non, finit-elle par bredouiller. "Ce froid inhabituel… il y avait même du givre sur la fenêtre… je ne l'ai senti que le matin où… où j'ai trouvé Tommy."

Son mari confirma d'un hochement de tête qu'il n'avait rien remarqué de la sorte non plus. Les deux agents échangèrent un regard dans lequel passa un dialogue muet.

\- Vous pensez avoir une nouvelle piste ? demanda M. Stevens d'un ton un peu haletant.

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment, répondit Potter de la même voix calme mais ferme qu'il avait employée depuis le début et qui laissait à penser à John qu'il avait l'habitude de s'adresser à des gens en émoi. "Nous allons avoir besoin d'examiner les lieux avec nos instruments. Est-ce qu'il est possible de nous laisser seuls un moment ?"

\- Oh, dit Mme Stevens d'un ton déçu. "Bien sûr. Oui, bien sûr."

Euphrosine Malefoy l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre.

\- Vous a-t-on déjà rendu les effets que portait Tommy la nuit de sa mort ?

Le regard des parents se tourna automatiquement vers Tanner qui toussota.

\- C'est moi qui les ai, dit-il.

Il devait les rendre à la famille après avoir enlevé les scellés et le petit sac contenant le pyjama, les pistolets en plastique et l'étoile de shérif était dans sa voiture.

\- Je peux aller vous les chercher tout de suite, ajouta-t-il.

Et il pourrait au passage passer un appel radio à la morgue pour leur dire qu'il fallait conserver encore quelques jours le corps de l'enfant – sous quel prétexte, il n'en savait rien, cependant.

\- ça ira, nous regarderons cela tout à l'heure, dit Potter tranquillement. "Sergent, nous allons avoir besoin de vous ici pour l'instant."

M. Stevens ne referma pas tout de suite la porte. La main sur le loquet, il adressa aux deux agents un dernier regard suppliant.

\- Cela fait _un mois_ ! souffla-t-il d'un ton rauque. "S'il vous plaît, nous avons _besoin_ de savoir ce qui a tué notre petit Tommy…"

Arthur Potter acquiesça gravement, mais ne fit aucune promesse.

Le battant retomba. Les pas des Stevens s'éloignèrent dans le couloir et le policier sentit une goutte de sueur mouiller sa chemise d'uniforme dans son dos.

C'était le moment de vérité.

Dès qu'ils furent certains d'être hors de portée d'oreilles indiscrètes, les deux agents se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers Tanner qui leva instinctivement les mains en l'air.

\- Comment avez-vous su que nous étions de la Police Particulière ? demanda Euphrosine Malefoy d'un ton impérieux, ses yeux gris étincelants derrière ses lunettes rondes.

Une fine tige de bois, surgie de nulle part, se colla sous le menton de l'homme qui déglutit malgré lui.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un sorcier. D'où êtes-vous au courant de l'existence du M.A.C.U.S.A ?

John eut un frisson involontaire en se rappelant sa lointaine mais inoubliable convocation à New York dans le quartier général top secret.

\- Je suis un… un No-maj, comme vous dîtes chez vous, se hâta-t-il de dire, essayant de rester aussi immobile que possible. "Mais il y a une dizaine d'années, j'ai découvert par accident que mon partenaire, Sandy Wesson, était… l'un des vôtres. Il paraît qu'on aurait dû m'effacer la mémoire, mais comme Sandy allait épouser ma sœur le mois suivant… "

La tension se relâcha nettement dans la pièce. La baguette s'abaissa, les bras de Tanner aussi.

\- Bref, il y a eu dérogation, conclut-il, respirant plus librement. "Ensuite, un type du M.A.C.U.S.A est venu, m'a un peu éclairé sur votre fonctionnement et ensuite on a fait quatre ou cinq enquêtes conjointes avec la P.P au fil des années. Vous êtes des Aurors ?"

\- Non, dit la fille un peu sèchement.

John chercha dans sa mémoire.

\- Des Briseurs de sorts, alors ?

Potter faisait la moue, ce qui fronçait étrangement la cicatrice blanche qui lui traversait l'arcade sourcilière.

\- Sandy Wesson… ça ne me dit rien… mais nous avons beaucoup d'agents sur le terrain.

\- Des Chasseurs de Mystères, peut-être ? On a travaillé avec l'un d'eux, une fois, on aurait dit une espèce d'hippie, marmonna John. "Sans vouloir vous offenser, bien sûr."

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on l'ait déjà rencontré. Il ne fait pas partie de notre département s'il travaille pour la police moldue, intervint Euphrosine Malefoy qui, après avoir marmotté une sorte d'incantation en direction de la porte, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'on ne les surprenne pas intempestivement, glissait à nouveau sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Tanner sourit involontairement en se souvenant d'une des conversations insensées qu'il avait eues avec Wesson peu après avoir appris la vérité : _les baguettes magiques étaient-elles munies d'un cran d'arrêt ? Ne risquait-on pas de perdre une fesse en les rangeant là ?_ Sandy avait tellement ri qu'il en avait eu des crampes d'estomac.

\- Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps vous faites ce métier, mais je doute que vous l'ayez connu, de toute façon, reprit-il plus sérieusement. "Il est mort il y a deux ans".

\- Oh, dit la fille dont l'attitude s'adoucit tout à coup. "Je suis désolée. Comment est-ce arrivé ?"

\- Est-ce qu'il avait des enfants ? s'enquit son partenaire.

\- Un échange de coups de feu avec des voleurs en fuite a mal tourné, répondit l'officier de police, touché par la sincérité qu'il lisait dans leurs yeux. "Malgré sa magie, il n'a pas pu s'en sortir… Il laissait un garçon à peine plus âgé que Tommy."

Le silence qui suivit les ramena à l'affaire qui les rassemblait.

\- Que croyez-vous qui se soit passé ici ? demanda Tanner après un raclement de gorge. "Pourquoi vous a-t-on envoyé ? Vous pensez que la maison est hantée ? Le médecin légiste n'a rien trouvé, mais est-ce qu'il est possible qu'on l'ait tué par magie ? Seulement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi un sorcier pourrait en vouloir à un môme qui n'a jamais fait de mal à personne…"

Potter mit les mains sur ses hanches, repoussant en arrière sa veste en cuir, et mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue. Il y avait une grande tristesse dans ses yeux verts, mais aussi un pli soucieux, perplexe, sur son front.

\- Tommy Stevens est mort le soir du jour où sa magie s'est manifestée pour la première fois. Il n'y a qu'une seule sorte de créature qui s'attaque aux enfants qui ne sont pas protégés par la Trace, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est…

Il se tut, plongé dans ses pensées, et sa partenaire en profita pour répondre enfin à l'interrogation de John.

\- Arthur et moi sommes des Traqueurs, dit-elle. "C'est notre boulot de trouver et de marquer les enfants qui manifestent des pouvoirs magiques. Mais nous ne sommes pas arrivés à temps pour Tommy…"

Potter s'était à nouveau accroupi, la paume à plat sur le plancher.

\- Les Mangeurs d'Ombres étaient bien là et sont repartis après avoir accompli leur sinistre besogne, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même. "Mais le corps de Tommy a été retrouvé… ce n'est pas logique."

Tanner frissonna.

\- On n'aurait pas dû le retrouver ? souffla-t-il presque malgré lui.

\- Pas sous cette forme, en tout cas, dit sombrement la jeune femme.

Elle n'ajouta rien, les yeux fixés sur une drôle de petite boussole dorée qu'elle avait tiré de son sac, et l'officier de police décida qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en savoir davantage à ce sujet.

\- Quelle sorte de relevés vouliez-vous faire ? demanda-t-il à Arthur Potter qui se relevait.

\- Rien de plus pour l'instant, dit celui-ci avec un dernier regard autour de la chambre. "Je voulais surtout savoir comment un flic moldu était au courant de l'existence de la P.P."

Il se tourna vers sa partenaire pendant que John cherchait vainement dans sa mémoire à quoi faisait référence le mot _moldu_ qu'il avait déjà entendu deux fois. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain que ce soit un compliment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as de ton côté ?

La fille ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit et secoua la tête, faisant disparaître la boussole dans sa besace sans fond.

\- Rien, répondit-elle avec la même expression à la fois frustrée et inquiète. "Il n'y a pas eu le moindre Détraqueur à la ronde d'après ce qu'ils ont dit et pourtant l'âme de Tommy n'est ni ici, ni dans son corps."

\- Vous êtes allés à la morgue ? s'écria John.

\- Nous y sommes passés la nuit dernière, à notre arrivée, pour vérifier que ce n'était pas un sortilège impardonnable qui avait tué l'enfant, expliqua Euphrosine Malefoy en voyant que son collègue ne faisait pas mine de répondre. "Des Aurors seraient intervenus, dans ce cas. Mais après l'avoir examiné… nous ne pouvions pas nous contenter de voir la chambre, il fallait absolument parler aux parents."

\- Une chose nous échappe… Tommy est _forcément_ quelque part.

On frappa timidement avant que Tanner ne puisse rebondir sur cette étrange conclusion.

\- Avez-vous terminé ? demanda quelqu'un. "Peut-on vous aider d'une façon ou d'une autre ?"

\- Comment allez-vous présenter la chose aux Stevens ? chuchota le policier, soudain frappé par un détail qu'il avait négligé plus tôt. "Oh mon Dieu, je n'avais pas réalisé. Vous voulez dire que ce gamin était un _sorcier_ ?"

\- Il aurait pu le devenir, en tout cas, dit Potter sourdement. "Si nous étions arrivés à temps."

Il y avait quelque chose dans son expression qui ressemblait à de la culpabilité et John ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer, apparemment, car avant d'ouvrir la porte, la fille pressa brièvement le bras de son partenaire comme pour l'encourager discrètement.

Les Stevens semblaient avoir repris espoir et ne parurent pas trop déçus d'avoir à attendre encore quelques jours avant d'avoir enfin la réponse à leur cruelle énigme. Les deux agents prirent congé et accompagnèrent John Tanner à sa voiture pour récupérer les vêtements de l'enfant.

Mais l'officier de police ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se doutait qu'ils disparaîtraient aussitôt et comptait bien s'assurer de participer à l'enquête jusqu'au bout.

\- Où êtes-vous descendus ? demanda-t-il, la main sur la portière de sa voiture. "Au motel _Oak Tree_ , sur la route de Winona, je suppose ? C'est le plus proche et le moins cher."

Ils échangèrent un étrange regard.

\- En effet, répondit la fille au bout d'un instant.

\- Peut-on y aller pour continuer notre conversation ? J'ai un tas de notes sur cette affaire, qui vous seront peut-être utiles et chez moi, ce ne sera pas pratique, il y a ma femme, les enfants. J'imagine que vous ne voulez pas aller au poste…

Il savait parfaitement qu'ils lui avaient menti. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, il connaissait la méfiance habituelle des sorciers, mais il était curieux de savoir où ils étaient logés.

Potter réfléchit un instant.

\- On pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups en mangeant en même temps qu'on discute. Est-ce que vous connaissez un dinner qui s'appelle _Trois miles à l'Ouest_ ?

John se mit à rire.

\- Oui, c'est le seul du coin. Ce sera très bien, vous avez raison. Et la cuisine est bonne !

\- On se rejoint là-bas, alors, sourit le jeune homme.

La fille se contenta d'un bref geste du menton en guise de salutation et emboîta le pas à son partenaire. Ils remontèrent la rue et disparurent derrière un bosquet d'arbres. Tanner, persuadé qu'ils s'étaient téléportés au restaurant dès qu'ils avaient été hors de vue, était en train de s'installer dans sa voiture quand il entendit pétarader un moteur plus vieux que l'humanité. Les yeux écarquillés, il aperçut une gerbe d'oiseaux qui décollait avec frayeur au bout de la rue, puis quelque chose de si rapide qu'il eut l'impression de voir un marshmallow géant passa en trombe à côté de lui, immédiatement suivi par un bolide gris qui ronflait puissamment.

 _Coïncidence ? Sûrement pas._

Il eut un petit rire de gorge, démarra et prit la direction du dinner en se résignant à respecter les limitations de vitesse.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre sa destination, mais _évidemment_ , ils étaient déjà arrivés. Il se gara tout en cherchant sur le parking un véhicule rose bonbon et n'en trouva aucun : typique. Amusé, il ramassa le sac en plastique sur le siège du passager et s'extirpa de la voiture de police en enfonçant son chapeau sur sa tête.

Le fumet des steaks cuits au bois de pommier lui chatouilla les narines et son estomac gargouilla. Il sourit en croisant, sur le seuil du restaurant, une famille dont les enfants excités commentaient le dernier match de hockey sur glace gagné par les _Loups de Mer_ de Biloxi contre les _Bandits_ de Jackson.

\- Fana de sport ? demanda-t-il à Potter lorsqu'ils eurent trouvé un box un peu à l'écart.

\- Je faisais du Quidditch à l'école, répondit distraitement celui-ci, le nez dans le menu.

Sa partenaire avait enlevé ses lunettes et les nettoyait avec soin.

Une serveuse qui n'était pas blonde, ne mâchouillait pas un chewing-gum et n'avait pas l'air désabusée au possible vint leur demander ce qu'ils désiraient. Elle griffonna leurs commandes sur son carnet, puis s'en alla après avoir adressé un hochement de tête timide à John Tanner, un coup d'œil un peu perplexe à Euphrosine Malefoy et un sourire resplendissant à Arthur Potter.

Le policier pouffa tandis que la jeune femme levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Toujours pareil, soupira-t-elle.

Potter, qui n'avait rien remarqué du manège de la serveuse, examinait maintenant les lieux avec curiosité.

Le dinner n'avait rien de très spécial. Carrelage en damier au sol, tables en formica, simili cuir sur les chaises, il était tout en tons rouges et oranges. Des pales tournaient en vrombissant au plafond pour essayer de dissiper l'odeur de la friture et la chaleur humaine, ajoutant encore au brouhaha des conversations et des assiettes.

Dans un coin de la salle, bondée à cette heure-ci, un poste de télévision marmonnait, assourdi, repassant les infos. John Tanner aperçut la tête blonde et poupine du nouveau président des États-Unis et fit un geste de menton dans sa direction.

\- Alors, demanda-t-il négligemment, "qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'Harold Saxon ? Il a l'air plutôt bien, non ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il gagnerait, mais faut dire qu'il a vite monté en popularité."

Euphrosine Malefoy plia un sourcil.

\- Qui ? Ah, oui. Je suppose, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules, après avoir lancé un coup d'œil morne en direction de la télé. "Nous n'écoutons pas particulièrement les nouvelles du monde moldu."

Son partenaire sourit.

\- Nous nous préoccupons davantage de la personne qui va remplacer Dakota Moore à la tête de la communauté sorcière, précisa-t-il.

\- Oh, dit John. "Évidemment."

La serveuse arriva sur ces entrefaites avec leurs commandes.

John, qui se targuait pourtant d'avoir un bon coup de fourchette, fit une pause dans son omelette pour contempler la quantité impressionnante de nourriture qu'Arthur Potter était en train de dévorer. Cela lui rappelait le temps où il bâfrait sans complexe, avant que l'âge ne l'oblige à se mettre à surveiller son poids.

\- Impressionnant, hein ? dit Euphrosine Malefoy en secouant la tête, tout en picorant sa salade verte garnie de croûtons et de lamelles de poulet. "Il ne fait _que_ manger, mais on se demande où ça passe, tout ça."

\- Et toi, tu ne manges pas assez, je te l'ai déjà fait remarquer, rétorqua son partenaire. "Dîtes-lui, sergent. Le vent va finir par l'emporter."

Tanner se garda bien de renchérir, mais il se demanda avec curiosité s'il y avait plus qu'une relation de travail entre ces deux-là. Leurs taquineries et leurs dialogues muets dépassait le cadre de la simple camaraderie.

Il devait avoir sa réponse quelques minutes plus tard.

La jeune femme s'était levée pour aller remplir son verre aux fontaines. Alors qu'elle revenait en louvoyant entre les tables, attentive pour ne pas renverser son thé, un joyeux sifflement retentit et quelqu'un lança :

\- Jolies gambettes, ma belle !

C'était dit façon bon enfant et John Tanner, qui avait reconnu la voix, ne s'en formalisa pas. Mais lorsqu'Euphrosine Malefoy se rassit à côté d'eux, un instant plus tard, le policier fut surpris de l'expression redoutable qui habillait soudain les traits d'Arthur Malefoy.

\- Euh… Tout va bien ? bredouilla-t-il.

\- Mais oui, dit la jeune femme d'un ton enjoué, beaucoup plus détendu et malicieux que ce qu'on aurait pu attendre d'elle. Elle tapota la main que son partenaire crispait sur son couteau. "Ne faîtes pas attention à lui. Il est plus mauvais qu'un chien de garde. C'est mon frère, au fait."

\- Oh, répéta John pour la troisième fois de la journée. "Evidemment."

Arthur Potter grommela quelque chose d'inaudible, puis enfourna une poignée de frites, l'air contrarié, pendant qu'Euphrosine Malefoy sirotait tranquillement son thé.

Maintenant qu'il le savait, Tanner pouvait voir les quelques traits qu'ils avaient en commun : le sourcil gauche en accent circonflexe, la bouche charnue, la fossette.

Et puis l'accent britannique, bien sûr.

Un tas de questions lui venait à l'esprit, mais ce n'était pas le moment de les poser, aussi il les écarta pour se concentrer à nouveau sur l'affaire.

La jeune femme avait terminé de manger et scrupuleusement nettoyé son coin de table. Elle réclama le sac en plastique qui contenait les effets de la victime et se mit à farfouiller dedans pendant que son frère attaquait une énorme glace aux pépites de chocolat.

\- Il manque quelque chose, annonça-t-elle soudain en fronçant les sourcils.

John fronça les sourcils.

\- Impossible, protesta-t-il. "Personne n'aurait… Qu'est-ce qu'il manque ?"

Les yeux gris entourés d'un halo sombre de maquillage se levèrent vers lui, étrangement pâles et profonds.

\- Le plus important. L'étoile de shérif.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre : VERS LE SOLEIL COUCHANT**_


	4. Au soleil couchant

_**Okay, je sais que c'est très court. Et que vous avez attendu. Mais promis, la suite arrive et c'est pour la bonne cause que j'ai scindé en deux ce chapitre qui aurait dû être le dernier pour cet épisode... Du coup, désolée, mais le titre ne colle pas tout à fait (j'y reviendrai plus tard, je voulais que vous ayez au moins quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent avant trop de temps).**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos commentaires ! Je compte bien y répondre, pas de panique ! ^^**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **Au soleil couchant**

* * *

Force fut pour John Tanner de constater qu'il avait bel et bien perdu une preuve. Furieux contre lui-même, il s'en alla à grands pas chercher le dossier de l'affaire dans sa voiture (et vérifier au passage que la petite étoile en étain n'était pas tombée entre deux sièges).

Lorsqu'il revint dans le dinner, le café était servi et l'agent Malefoy gourmandait son partenaire qui saupoudrait une quantité déraisonnable de cacao sur la mini-montagne de crème chantilly qui émergeait de sa tasse.

\- Si maman te voyait faire…

\- Elle ne me voit pas, Zo. Arrête de stresser.

Ils cessèrent leurs chamailleries lorsque le policier se rassit en leur tendant la pochette en carton.

\- Rien trouvé, grommela-t-il. "Je n'arrive pas à comprendre… le sac était pourtant scellé."

\- On la retrouvera, assura Arthur Potter.

Il léchait sa cuillère comme si c'était la chose la plus certaine et la plus facile du monde, mais encore une fois Tanner discerna au fond de son regard une étrange dureté, comme si le jeune homme ne s'autorisait pas à échouer.

Euphrosine Malefoy feuilletait déjà le dossier et venait de trouver la liasse de photos prise le jour du drame. Elle s'arrêta sur une image où l'on voyait distinctement l'étoile épinglée au niveau du cœur sur le petit pyjama à carreaux et caressa du bout des doigts le visage inerte de l'enfant.

\- On la retrouvera, répéta-t-elle à mi-voix, avec une sorte de ferveur.

\- Pourquoi l'étoile est-elle si importante ? demanda John qui comprenait de moins en moins. "Et qui sont les Mangeurs d'Ombres ? Pourquoi s'en sont-ils pris à Tommy Stevens ? C'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'eux."

Potter but une gorgée de café et regarda sa sœur, comme s'il attendait qu'elle réponde. Mais elle était toujours plongée dans la contemplation des photos.

\- Les Mangeurs sont des créatures magiques qui vivent à la lisière du Voile, expliqua-t-il finalement, presque à contrecœur. "Pour faire simple, ils s'attaquent aux enfants dont la magie s'éveille et dévorent leurs ombres, les transformant ainsi en monstres dépourvus d'émotions."

John frissonna.

\- Notre travail consiste à découvrir les enfants avant eux et à les protéger avec un sortilège qu'on appelle _la Trace_ , continua Arthur. Et si nous arrivons… trop tard… nous "disposons" alors du monstre avant qu'il ne détruise sa famille."

Le pli au coin de sa bouche était amer.

\- Mais dans le cas de Tommy, il n'y a pas eu de transformation, puisque l'on a retrouvé son corps, continua-t-il. "Cela veut dire que son âme s'est réfugiée quelque part _avant_ d'être capturée par les Mangeurs d'Ombres."

Euphrosine posa les photos sur la table et pointa du doigt l'étoile de shérif prise en gros plan sur l'un des clichés.

\- Et je pense qu'elle est _là_. Tommy jouait à être un cowboy et la première manifestation de sa magie a animé son cheval-balai. C'est ce qui me paraît logique.

Les yeux verts de Potter fixèrent John avec intensité.

\- Nous devons retrouver cette petite âme effrayée et la ramener là où elle doit être.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous allez _ressusciter_ Tommy ? souffla le policier, estomaqué.

\- Non, dit tristement Malefoy. "Simplement l'accompagner de l'autre côté du Voile."

Malgré le brouhaha des conversations, des assiettes, de l'aération et de la télévision dans le coin, John Tanner eut l'impression d'être enveloppé soudain d'un profond silence glacé.

Puis Arthur termina son café et essuya d'un revers de la main la moustache blanche que la crème lui avait faite.

\- Au boulot, dit-il en se levant. "On va d'abord passer à la salle des preuves et si elle n'est pas là-bas, on verra. Il faudra sans doute retourner chez les Stevens."

Il se leva et sa sœur l'imita après avoir réglé la note et glissé le pourboire dans la coupelle, sous la note déposée par la serveuse un peu plus tôt.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux Stevens ? demanda John à brûle-pourpoint, sans bouger.

\- Pour l'instant, rien, répondit le jeune homme sombrement. "Mais ensuite on leur dira tout."

Le policier aurait bien voulu argumenter, mais les deux sorciers étaient déjà en train de se diriger vers la sortie, comme s'ils étaient persuadés qu'il allait les suivre. Il soupira, ramassa son chapeau et le sac en plastique, constata avec résignation que la fille avait embarqué le dossier de l'affaire, et les rejoignit sur le parking.

Ils lui demandèrent les directions pour se rendre au Bureau du Shérif et il leva un sourcil, surpris.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous y téléporter ? s'étonna-t-il. "Sandy le faisait quand il en avait besoin. C'était bien pratique."

L'agent Malefoy sourit, une main en visière pour se protéger du soleil qui inondait l'asphalte.

\- Il _transplanait_ , vous voulez dire ?

John se gratta la tête, embarrassé.

\- Oui, je suppose. Je ne me rappelle pas de tous les termes techniques.

\- C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, mais Euphrosine et moi nous ne pouvons pas transplaner, intervint Potter. "Nous avons une… condition spéciale."

\- Oh, dit John poliment.

Il espérait plus de détails, mais comme il s'y attendait un peu, ils n'ajoutèrent rien. Il leur donna donc les instructions pour trouver le Bureau du Shérif, puis se dirigea vers son véhicule de service. Derrière lui, il entendit claquer une portière, le même moteur antique pétarada et une bourrasque faillit faire envoler son chapeau, gonflant sa chemise grise. Il se retourna vivement, mais n'aperçut qu'une mouche rose qui s'éloignait à toute vitesse sur la route.

Une famille éberluée était figée sur le perron du dinner, clignant des yeux comme si elle avait juste vu quelque chose d'incroyable. Tanner, amusé, les salua d'un signe à hauteur de la tempe, puis s'installa au volant et démarra en trombe.

En arrivant au Bureau du Shérif du Comté d'Attala, il découvrit que, comme autrefois, les agents de la P.P. n'avaient eu aucun problème à s'introduire à l'intérieur. Il avait toujours pensé que Wesson était celui qui les faisait passer en douce, mais quand il interrogea négligemment l'accueil, il apprit qu'ils avaient présenté un badge en bonne et due forme.

Il descendit quatre à quatre au sous-sol et prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle où étaient conservées les preuves.

Enfin, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas y entrer.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il gratta sur le battant.

\- C'est moi, sergent Tanner, chuchota-t-il.

Un déclic résonna dans le couloir et la porte s'entrebâilla. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur et quand il voulut appuyer sur l'interrupteur en entrant, une main l'en empêcha. Il tressaillit, puis ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et il distingua les longues allées d'étagères en fer recouvertes de boîtes étiquetées. Des paillettes argentées se déplaçaient dans la pièce, diffusant une étrange lueur. Elles se déplaçaient sans bruit, dansant autour des montants, se faufilant entre les cartons, flottant à ras le carrelage poussiéreux.

Elles finirent par s'élever en une volute torsadée et disparurent à l'extrémité de la baguette d'Euphrosine Malefoy qui se tenait debout à quelques pas du policier, silencieuse, auréolée d'un étrange halo.

Les néons vrombirent, une lumière crue inonda soudain la pièce et John plissa les paupières, ébloui.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

\- Elle n'est pas ici, dit Potter avec un rien d'irritation dans la voix.

\- Elle y a été, cependant, précisa sa partenaire en rangeant sa baguette après avoir examiné une dernière poignée de paillettes qui s'évanouirent quand elle les relâcha.

Ses yeux pâles se tournèrent vers son frère. Elle tira de sa besace le cheval-balai.

\- Et l'âme de Tommy est bien avec elle, ajouta-t-elle gravement.

John Tanner, stupéfait, vit bouger les gros yeux en feutrine de l'animal et l'entendit s'ébrouer.

Potter s'appuya contre le mur en croisant les bras.

\- Mais chez les Stevens, il n'y avait plus d'empreinte… marmonna-t-il. "Si elle y est, ce n'est pas dans la chambre… ça n'a pas de sens."

Le sergent réfléchissait autant que son cerveau embrouillé le lui permettait.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment ce serait possible, mais… tout à l'heure, je me suis arrêté chez ma sœur avant d'aller chez les Stevens, finit-il par dire en hésitant. "Après la mort de Sandy, tout ce qui fonctionnait par magie chez eux s'est arrêté, mais il reste encore dans le jardin un point d'eau avec deux poissons rouges qui ne sont pas tout à fait… normaux. Je viens de m'en rappeler, on a discuté deux minutes à côté du bassin, ce matin. Est-ce que l'étoile aurait pu les sentir et… _s'échapper_ ?"

Cela semblait ridicule, mais il avait vu des choses plus bizarres lors de ses enquêtes avec la Police Particulière, après avoir appris le secret de Wesson.

Les deux agents échangèrent un coup d'œil, semblant se consulter. Puis Arthur se racla la gorge.

\- Vous avez dit que votre partenaire avait laissé un enfant, dit-il lentement. "Quel âge a-t-il exactement ? Est-ce qu'il a jamais manifesté la moindre capacité magique ?"

Tanner eut un petit rire triste.

\- Jack a dix ans maintenant, presque onze. Et, euh… non. C'est un p'tit gars formidable, mais il n'est pas plus sorcier que moi.

Son neveu aurait _adoré_ avoir les mêmes pouvoirs que son père, même si sa mère semblait plutôt soulagée que ce ne soit pas le cas.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait aller faire un tour chez Mme Wesson, dit Euphrosine.

Il y avait une raideur inhabituelle dans sa voix.

Arthur hocha le menton. Quelque chose d'étrange brillait au fond de ses yeux verts.

\- Je le pense aussi.

John avala sa salive en s'efforçant de ne pas montrer son trouble et s'effaça pour les laisser sortir. En tirant sur le loquet de la porte pour la refermer, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce sombre et crut voir voltiger encore quelques paillettes argentées.

En se garant devant la maison de sa sœur, il se demanda s'il faisait bien d'y amener ces inconnus. Après tout, rien ne lui garantissait qu'ils soient bien ce qu'ils prétendaient être… mais avant qu'il ne puisse changer d'avis, Martha sortit sur le perron.

\- Elle vous ressemble, dit quelqu'un à côté de lui.

Il tressaillit. Il ne les avait pas entendus s'approcher. Machinalement, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue à la recherche d'une voiture rose, mais n'en vit aucune.

\- John ?

Il sourit avec contrition à sa sœur qui s'approchait, étonnée. Tout en essuyant ses mains mouillées sur son tablier, elle l'interrogeait du regard, examinant avec curiosité les deux étrangers.

\- Des… euh. Des collègues de Sandy, marmonna le policier. "Ils sont sur une enquête avec moi."

\- Oh.

Elle sourit poliment, mais un éclair de tristesse était passé dans ses yeux. Tanner se frotta le crâne.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, continua-t-il. "Ils… euh. Ils avaient besoin de jeter un coup d'œil au bassin. Nous serons partis avant le retour de Jack."

Arthur Potter toussota.

\- En fait, nous aimerions bien rencontrer votre fils, Mme Wesson, corrigea-t-il.

\- S'il vous plaît, ajouta gentiment Euphrosine Malefoy.

John était presque certain que sa sœur allait refuser, mais elle finit par hocher la tête.

\- Il est au base-ball. Il sera là dans une heure au plus tard.

Elle hésita.

\- Je vous laisse travailler, alors, dit-elle en faisant un pas vers la maison.

Son frère la remercia d'un geste de menton. Il attendit qu'elle soit entrée dans la maison pour relâcher son souffle.

\- Quand Sandy était en vie, Martha était émerveillée par tout ce qu'il faisait avec sa magie, soupira-t-il. "Mais après sa mort, elle s'est éloignée de tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler qu'il était… spécial. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que Jack n'a pas les mêmes capacités… en tout cas, elle n'aime pas du tout qu'il pose des questions à ce sujet."

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Bon, reprit-il avec un enthousiasme qu'il ne ressentait pas. "Je suppose que vous voulez examiner de plus près ce bassin."

Ils acquiescèrent, après un dernier regard vers la maison. Tanner eut un instant l'étrange impression qu'ils comprenaient la douleur de sa sœur, puis il oublia cette pensée lorsqu'ils se penchèrent sur l'étang.

L'eau miroitait au soleil. On distinguait les algues et les herbes qui tapissaient le fond jaune et trouble. De temps à autre, une ombre rouge fugace laissait deviner les mouvements des poissons.

L'agent Malefoy s'agenouilla et trempa sa baguette dans le bassin, puis examina quelque chose à la pointe en fronçant le nez. Son partenaire attendait patiemment, les mains sur les hanches.

John, que cette question particulière turlupinait depuis un bon moment déjà, se décida.

\- Potter, hasarda-t-il. "Vous n'avez pas de, euh… baguette magique, vous ?"

Le jeune homme lui adressa un large sourire – un vrai sourire de gamin. Il plongea la main sous son aisselle et en extirpa un colt antique qu'il tendit au policier. Celui-ci le prit sans comprendre et le tourna dans tous les sens avant de s'apercevoir qu'une tige en bois en obstruait le canon.

\- ça passe plus inaperçu comme ça, dit Arthur d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Ses yeux verts pétillaient d'humour, cependant. John lui rendit le colt et toussota à son tour.

\- Vous avez un permis, pour ça ? répliqua-t-il enfin, presque malgré lui.

Euphrosine pouffa. Puis son visage redevint soudain sérieux et elle se redressa.

\- L'étoile était bien là, annonça-t-elle. "Mais elle s'est déplacée… je ne comprends pas… c'est ténu…"

Le regard de son frère s'était assombri. Il s'accroupit et posa sa paume à plat dans la pelouse à côté du bassin.

\- Les Mangeurs d'Ombres ? chuchota John, inquiet, avec un coup d'œil involontaire en direction de la maison.

\- Non, dit finalement Arthur. Il mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue, sans quitter des yeux les poissons qui s'étaient approchés de la surface et la butinaient doucement. Leurs longues barbes rouges se mouvaient lentement, mêlées aux algues. "Zo, essaye le compas."

\- K'ay.

Tanner se détendit. Il regarda d'abord la fille sortir du col en V de son pull une sorte de montre à gousset pendue au bout d'une chaînette dorée, puis comme elle s'éloignait un peu dans le jardin, il revint au jeune homme.

\- Vous n'êtes pas américains, dit-il un peu maladroitement.

\- Non, en effet, sourit l'agent spécial. "C'est l'accent qui nous a trahis ?"

John gloussa.

\- Un peu !

Il tripota les fermetures des divers étuis suspendus à sa ceinture d'uniforme.

\- Potter. Un lien de parenté avec, euh… _le_ Harry Potter, le sorcier britannique ? s'enquit-il en s'efforçant de prendre un air nonchalant. "Wesson m'a passé un livre, quand j'ai… eh bien, découvert son secret. _Harry Potter – une vie entière au service de la communauté magique_. J'y ai passé la semaine, je n'ai pas pu le poser avant d'arriver à la fin. Passionnant. Et, euh… si la moitié des trucs qui sont racontés là-dedans sont vrais, voilà quelqu'un qui n'a pas chômé dans le temps qui lui a été imparti !"

Il eut un petit rire embarrassé, comme s'il était presque sûr que l'agent anglais allait rétorquer que cette biographie de quatre mille six cent six pages n'était qu'une fiction.

\- Il est mort l'an passé, non ? Dans son sommeil, autant que je me rappelle... continua-t-il comme le jeune homme ne réagissait pas. "Il paraît qu'ils ont fait une minute de silence pour lui… bref, je me suis dit que c'était plutôt pas mal comme fin, pour un héros comme ce Potter. Et si personne ne sait trop ce qu'il a fabriqué pendant les dix dernières années de sa vie, après avoir pris sa retraite au poste de ministre de la magie en Grande-Bretagne… moi, ça n'me pose pas souci. Il avait bien le droit de prendre des vacances après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le monde !"

Arthur hocha le menton lentement, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, toujours accroupi à côté de l'étang.

\- Si j'arrive à accomplir moitié autant de choses que lui dans ma vie, je serai fier, acquiesça-t-il. Puis il tourna la tête vers John et ses yeux verts pétillèrent, à la fois pensifs et amusés. "C'était mon grand-père."

Avant que le policier ne puisse se remettre de sa surprise, Euphrosine revint rapidement vers eux. Elle tenait le cheval-balai par le cou et Tanner, abasourdi, entendit l'entendit hennir comme un canasson qui revint à l'écurie.

Arthur se redressa, mais il ne regardait pas le jouet.

\- Votre neveu, je suppose ? dit-il lentement, en pointant du doigt quelque chose derrière John.

L'homme fit volte-face nerveusement.

Tout était calme. Le soleil de fin d'après-midi s'étirait sur la petite ville, baignant de lumière fauve les jolies pelouses et les maisons toutes identiques.

Dans le jardin, l'étang scintillait, rougeoyant.

Jack remontait le trottoir en sautillant, son cartable sur le dos. Il s'arrêtait de temps à autre à côté d'une des clôtures blanches bien ordonnées et passait sa main à travers les barreaux pour caresser un chien ou un chat.

Sur son T-shirt décoré d'un opossum caricaturé était épinglée une étoile en étain.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 _ **Prochain et dernier chapitre (pour cet épisode, mais pas pour le tome 5 !) : L'ÉTOILE EN ÉTAIN  
**_


	5. L'étoile en étain

**Chapitre 4 :**

 **L'étoile en étain**

* * *

Jack courut vers son oncle dès qu'il l'aperçut. Celui-ci l'accueillit en souriant, puis lui posa les mains sur les épaules.

\- Salut, champion. Tu t'es bien entraîné ?

Son neveu acquiesça, tout en regardant tour à tour les deux inconnus d'un air intrigué.

\- Des collègues à toi, tonton ?

Tanner toussota.

\- Des collègues de ton père, en fait.

Le visage du jeune garçon s'illumina. Arthur s'était accroupi et lui souriait.

\- Dis, haricot, reprit le sergent après avoir échangé un coup d'œil avec l'agent Malefoy. "Tu veux bien me dire où tu as trouvé cette étoile de shérif ?"

Jack tripota la couture de son t-shirt, le menton rencogné pour essayer d'apercevoir l'objet épinglé sur sa poitrine.

\- Elle est bizarre, hein ? dit-il. "Je l'ai ramassé dans la pelouse en allant chercher le courrier, tout à l'heure. J'étais sûr que je l'avais laissée à la maison, mais quand j'suis arrivé à l'école, elle était là. Et j'ai pas réussi à l'enlever depuis."

Il fronça le nez, souffla sur les cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

\- ça fait un peu bébé, grimaça-t-il. "Ethan et les autres se sont moqués de moi, mais… j'sais pas. J'avais pas envie de la jeter. C'est comme si elle était… perdue et qu'elle s'accrochait à moi."

Il fit une autre moue, moitié excuse, moitié défi.

\- J'ai pensé… que p't'être c'était une étoile magique, finit-il par dire. "Papa disait toujours qu'il faut être poli avec les trucs qu'on comprend pas. Ça évite les ennuis et pis… on sait pas, on f'ra p't'être quelque chose de bien."

Tanner avala sa salive.

\- T'as bien fait, champion.

Euphrosine s'approcha.

\- Est-ce que je peux la prendre ? demanda-t-elle gentiment. "Tu vois, mon frère Arthur, ici, et moi, nous la cherchions. On est vraiment content que tu l'aies trouvée et protégée toute la journée."

Jack la considéra un moment, puis il haussa les épaules.

\- 'Kay. Si vous y arrivez.

La jeune femme se pencha et décrocha délicatement l'étoile. Elle l'examina pendant quelques instants en retenant son souffle, puis la tendit à Arthur, qui la prit avec la même tendresse que sa sœur.

\- Hé, Tommy, murmura-t-il. "C'est fini… tout va bien se passer, maintenant."

John, stupéfait, eut l'impression que les yeux du jeune homme étaient remplis de larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? demanda le jeune garçon qui ne perdait rien de la scène. "C'est un truc magique, j'avais raison ? Elle est vraiment venue s'accrocher à moi toute seule ?"

Euphrosine sourit.

\- Pas tout à fait, dit-elle avec émotion. "Tu vois, Jack, elle se serait éteinte si tu ne l'avais pas trouvée. Mais tu l'as sauvée."

\- Moi ? Mais j'ai pas de pouvoirs, protesta l'enfant.

Arthur lui sourit tout en se redressant, l'étoile en étain toujours blottie dans le creux de ses mains.

\- Bien sûr que si, bonhomme.

\- C'est vrai ? balbutia le jeune garçon, les iris écarquillés.

\- C'est vrai, confirma joyeusement Euphrosine Malefoy. "Tu es un sorcier, Jack Wesson."

Tanner avait étouffé un borborygme de surprise. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma en voyant Martha apparaître sur le perron, tendit trop tard le bras pour retenir son neveu qui s'élançait vers sa mère, les yeux brillants de joie.

\- Mais l'étang ? bredouilla le policier. "Je croyais que… que…"

\- Ce n'est pas votre partenaire qui le maintient depuis tout ce temps, dit Potter calmement. "Les poissons auraient dû disparaître avec le reste quand il est mort. C'est Jack. Sa magie était dormante, mais elle était bien présente."

Il sourit à la femme qui s'approchait, très pâle, un bras passé autour des épaules de son fils.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mme Wesson, dit-il en plongeant son regard vert si profond, si rassurant et si impérieux à la fois, dans les yeux inquiets de la mère de Jack. "Tout ira bien. Vous pouvez être fière de votre fils."

Avec précaution, il mit l'insigne de shérif dans la poche de sa chemise, près de son cœur, puis sourit à Jack.

\- Tu veux bien venir ici un instant ?

Euphrosine Malefoy s'était approchée de Martha et lui avait pris le bras. Elle lui chuchotait quelque chose et John, soulagé, se rendit compte que sa sœur écoutait avec attention, mais ne semblait pas sur la défensive.

Son cartable toujours sur le dos, Jack se planta fièrement devant Potter, même si son regard trahissait un peu de nervosité.

\- Je vais faire quelque chose, maintenant, qui va te protéger jusqu'à tes dix-sept ans, lui expliqua Arthur très sérieusement. "Parfois, tu auras peut-être l'impression que c'est pour te surveiller, mais je te promets que c'est pour ton bien. Ne cherche _jamais_ à t'en débarrasser."

Le garçon hocha le menton, impressionné.

\- ça va faire mal ? chuchota-t-il en voyant le jeune homme tirer un petit couteau d'argent de la poche arrière de son jean.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le Traqueur s'entailla le pouce sans sourciller. Puis il traça un signe ensanglanté sur le front de l'enfant en murmurant un mot que Tanner n'entendit pas.

Ce fut tout. Pas d'étincelles vertes, pas un souffle de vent, pas de grondement dans les nuages.

\- C'est fini ? demanda Jack en entrouvrant un œil.

Il avait fermé les yeux instinctivement quand la main s'était approchée de son visage.

\- Oui, dit Potter qui rangeait son couteau après avoir collé un pansement sur son pouce.

\- T'avais pas besoin de ta baguette magique ? insista le garçon, presque déçu.

\- Non, dit Arthur en riant. "Tu vois, ce n'était pas très long ni très effrayant. Et maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à attendre ta lettre."

Les yeux du garçon se mirent à briller.

\- Ma lettre de l'école de magie ? Je vais _vraiment_ aller à Ilvermorny comme papa, alors ?

Arthur sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Ouaip. Et je suis sûr que tu y feras de grandes choses.

\- Merci, m'sieur ! s'écria l'enfant, rouge de bonheur.

Pendant qu'il courait montrer son front à sa mère qui attendait, un peu inquiète, John Tanner se rapprocha du sorcier.

\- Il ne sera… il ne sera pas désavantagé par le fait que sa magie se soit manifestée aussi tard ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, un pli entre les sourcils.

\- N'ayez aucune crainte, dit le jeune homme. "Il n'y a pas d'anomalie de ce côté-là. Ça varie d'un individu à l'autre. Pour mon grand-père, par exemple, ses pouvoirs se sont manifestés quand il avait à peine un an. Mais ma mère, qui est pourtant une sorcière très douée, n'a montré aucun don particulier jusqu'à la veille de son onzième anniversaire. Elle était déjà inscrite dans une école privée moldue quand elle a reçu sa lettre."

Jack dansait maintenant autour d'Euphrosine en babillant à tort et à travers. Dès qu'il vit que l'autre Traqueur tournait à nouveau la tête vers lui, il se précipita vers lui.

\- Comment c'est, Ilvermorny ? Papa disait que c'était la meilleure école du monde !

\- Et il avait parfaitement raison, dit la jeune femme avec un regard malicieux en direction de son frère.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, dit nonchalamment celui-ci. "Je crois que _Poudlard_ est quand même mieux."

Il surprit le coup d'œil étonné de Tanner.

\- J'ai fait la moitié de mes études en Angleterre, expliqua-t-il. "C'était avant que nous déménagions – avant la mort de mon père."

Le policier mourait d'envie d'en savoir plus, mais bien entendu il n'insista pas.

\- Voulez-vous dîner avec nous ? demanda Martha en s'approchant. "Tu es le bienvenu aussi, John, bien sûr."

Elle s'efforçait d'être brave et de répondre à la joie de son fils, mais elle avait encore du chemin à parcourir. Le policier se sentit fier d'elle.

\- Oui, renchérit-il. "Jack en serait enchanté."

Potter secoua la tête.

\- Je vous remercie, dit-il poliment. Mais nous avons encore du travail."

Sa main droite remonta instinctivement vers la poche de sa chemise où dormait la petite étoile en étain. John Tanner sentit sa gorge s'assécher en pensant aux Stevens qui attendaient anxieusement des nouvelles dans leur maison vide et silencieuse…

Euphrosine se sépara de Jack qui la mitraillait de questions sur Ilvermorny et vint les rejoindre.

\- Bonne soirée, Mme Wesson, dit-elle. "Nous essayerons de revenir vous voir avant de quitter la ville. En tout cas, sachez que vous pouvez obtenir de l'aide à n'importe quel moment en appelant sur ce numéro."

Elle lui tendit une carte de visite sur laquelle scintillaient des chiffres qui disparaissaient, se mélangeaient, puis reformaient une combinaison au bout de laquelle une sorcière sous un chapeau pointu clignait de l'œil.

Martha eut un petit rire étranglé.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé des dizaines de cartes comme ça dans ma boîte aux lettres depuis que Sandy est parti… bredouilla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Arthur sourit avec chaleur.

\- Les sorciers sont souvent un peu timides quand il s'agit d'aborder un mo… une personne sans pouvoirs magiques. Mais je crois qu'un tas de gens vont être ravis d'avoir enfin une bonne raison de vous entourer de leur affection. Vous n'êtes pas toute seule, Mme Wesson.

Elle hocha la tête, trop émue pour répondre. Tanner se rapprocha d'elle, lui pressa le bras avec affection, puis fourragea dans les cheveux de son neveu qui exultait toujours.

\- Allez, on doit y aller. À demain, Martha. Essaie de dormir un peu cette nuit, champion.

Le soleil couchant incendiait les pelouses bien propres et les clôtures blanches. Il était presque tombé derrière l'horizon et jetait son dernier éclat derrière une rangée d'arbres noirs au bout de la rue. La soirée avait fraîchi. On entendait chanter une radio quelque part et un homme promenait son chien sur la route, peu plus loin.

Les deux agents prirent congé, puis regagnèrent le trottoir. Jack courut derrière eux.

\- Et l'étoile ? demanda-t-il d'un ton soudain anxieux.

\- On va la ramener chez elle, dit doucement la jeune femme.

Il sembla se satisfaire de la réponse et recula pour laisser passer son oncle.

\- On se retrouve chez les Stevens ? s'enquit celui-ci avec un peu d'hésitation, une main sur le toit de son véhicule de service.

Ils se consultèrent du regard, puis acquiescèrent.

\- Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas besoin de vous emmener ? ajouta le policier avec humour.

\- Ben non ! Ils vont transplaner ! dit Jack avec excitation.

Arthur toussota. Il se pencha vers le jeune garçon et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, puis se redressa et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Tu transplanerais, toi, à ma place ? lança-t-il.

\- Oh _non_ , cria Jack d'un air ravi.

Il s'empressa de répéter ce qu'il venait d'apprendre à sa mère, mais refusa catégoriquement de répondre aux questions de son oncle qui en fut pour ses frais et dut s'en aller encore une fois sans avoir aperçu le mystérieux moyen de transport des deux sorciers.

La nuit était tombée quand le policier se gara à nouveau devant chez les Stevens. Un vent froid se glissa sous sa chemise d'uniforme quand il sortit de la voiture et il leva les yeux, mal à l'aise, vers les arbres qui frissonnaient lugubrement derrière la maison. Sous le porche plongé dans l'obscurité, la porte-fenêtre dessinait un large rectangle de lumière tamisée par d'épais rideaux en voile.

La pelouse humide étouffa ses pas. Il hésita avant de soulever le heurtoir, sursauta lorsque les deux silhouettes sombres le rejoignirent.

\- On va vraiment _tout_ leur dire ? souffla-t-il.

\- Ils ont assez souffert pour savoir la vérité, répondit doucement Euphrosine Malefoy.

Potter se tenait très droit dans le noir. Une lueur diffuse filtrait à travers le tissu de sa chemise, à hauteur de son cœur, comme si l'étoile en étain s'efforçait de manifester sa présence. Il y avait quelque chose sur son épaule, un étui de violon ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait beaucoup.

Le heurtoir résonna et quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'entrebâilla sur le visage fatigué de M. Stevens.

\- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir dès ce soir… dit-il d'un ton incertain.

Tanner enleva son chapeau avec des gestes lents.

\- Nous avons des nouvelles, dit-il gravement.

En les voyant entrer le salon, Mme Stevens se leva toute droite, devint très pâle et se laissa immédiatement retomber dans le canapé, resserrant son gilet en laine autour d'elle. Son mari vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui prit la main.

Arthur s'installa en face d'eux dans un fauteuil et posa à côté de lui l'étui de violon. Il attendit que le policier et sa partenaire aient pris place à leur tour, puis il noua ses mains entre ses genoux, se racla la gorge et commença.

Tanner ne devait jamais oublier cette soirée.

Tout d'abord l'incrédulité des Stevens en apprenant l'existence de la communauté magique, leur colère qui s'éveillait devant cette fable. Puis le papillon merveilleux qu'Euphrosine avait laissé échapper de sa baguette, dont les ailes gracieuses avaient répandu douceur et paix en une pluie d'étincelles brillantes. Et enfin la souffrance tissée dans les mots de Potter lorsqu'il avait expliqué comment Tommy était mort.

\- Votre petit garçon était un sorcier. Il avait une école qui l'attendait… des gens qui l'aimaient déjà… il aurait accompli des choses magnifiques… si nous avions pu arriver à temps…

Mme Stevens pleurait, le visage caché dans les mains. Son mari, les traits crispés de douleur, fixait les deux agents comme s'ils étaient la seule chose qui l'empêchait de se briser en mille morceaux.

Euphrosine sortit de sa besace le cheval-balai et le posa sur la table en osier. Il remua les naseaux, roula de ses gros yeux naïfs, hennit de façon presque inaudible.

\- Tommy était un petit cowboy très courageux, intelligent et doué, dit la jeune femme très doucement. "Et ce jouet avait pris vie grâce à lui."

Avec précaution, Arthur avait tiré l'étoile en étain de sa poche de chemise et la tenait dans le creux de ses mains. Elle scintillait faiblement.

\- L'âme de votre fils n'a pas été emportée par les Mangeurs d'Ombres. Au dernier moment, elle s'est cachée dans cet insigne qui représentait beaucoup pour Tommy.

Mme Stevens tendit les bras, suppliante, mais le jeune homme secoua la tête.

\- Elle est très faible. Si un autre enfant avec une magie naissante comme la sienne ne l'avait pas ramassée et tenue contre son cœur innocent toute la journée, elle aurait disparu.

La mère étouffa un sanglot et son mari la serra contre lui, les poings serrés avec désespoir. John s'essuya furtivement le coin des paupières. Il avait la gorge obstruée par un gros nœud.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir ramenée si on ne peut pas… le toucher ? balbutia Mme Stevens.

Euphrosine Malefoy se laissa glisser du canapé sur lequel elle était assise et s'agenouilla sur le tapis tressé. Elle prit une des mains de la femme, la pressa dans les siennes. Ses yeux gris brillaient comme s'ils reflétaient la pluie d'un autre monde.

\- Voulez-vous… voulez-vous l'accompagner pour son dernier voyage ? souffla-t-elle. "Tommy sera sûrement rassuré s'il vous voit encore une fois..."

La pauvre mère hocha vivement la tête. M. Stevens, écrasé par sa peine, acquiesça d'un air hagard.

Tanner s'aperçut qu'Arthur Potter avait enveloppé l'insigne de shérif d'une sorte de bulle iridescente qui flottait à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la table en osier blanc, et qu'il était maintenant occupé à sortir de son étui un violon patiné aux cordes laiteuses comme des fanons de baleine.

Euphrosine se redressa. Elle lâcha doucement les mains de la femme et prit une grande inspiration. Puis elle leva sa baguette et se tint immobile au milieu de la pièce.

Le salon semblait soudain très sombre. Les lampes tamisées dans les coins semblaient s'être consumées comme des bougies à la fin d'une longue nuit. Le globe qui contenait l'étoile en étain était entouré d'un halo de lumière bleue.

John frissonna, saisi par le sentiment qu'il allait assister à quelque chose que peu de mortels avaient pu voir.

Arthur était debout lui aussi. Il tenait son violon dans une main et dans l'autre une fine tige de bois qu'il avait tiré de sous son aisselle. Il lança un long regard à sa sœur qui avait fermé les yeux, puis inclina le menton et fit glisser ses doigts sur le manche du violon.

Les Stevens tressaillirent avec le policier quand la musique s'éleva, irréelle, poignante, si intense qu'ils la sentirent s'infiltrer par tous les pores de leurs corps, fuser brûlante dans leurs veines, ralentir les battements de leurs cœurs. Leur peau picota et se couvrit de chair de poule. Ils suffoquèrent, brouillés comme s'ils n'étaient que de simples images dans une flaque d'eau.

John cligna des yeux, s'efforçant désespérément de ne pas perdre pied. Ses cheveux se hérissaient sur sa nuque, il sentait ses doigts gourds, ses jambes comme du plomb, sa langue épaisse. Un brouillard s'élevait dans la pièce et engloutissait peu à peu les meubles, les autres gens, toutes sensations.

Puis il vit Euphrosine qui marchait, seule et aussi légèrement que si elle escaladait un nuage, environnée d'une nuée de minuscules papillons argentés.

Le violon continuait à résonner jusqu'aux tréfonds de lui-même, plaintif, impérieux, suppliant - heureux, haletant, rapide comme une farandole.

Et soudain ils se retrouvèrent dans une prairie ensoleillée. Lui, les Stevens et une petite fille rousse avec des couettes ébouriffées, des lunettes rondes et une salopette en blue-jean mal accrochée sur une épaule. Une rivière dessinait son arc étincelant en bas de la colline. Un vaste ciel bleu les environnait et, au loin, un train chuintait joyeusement en ahanant à travers le paysage.

Ils entendirent hennir un cheval, virent galoper vers eux un poney moucheté de noir avec une belle crinière blanche. Il s'arrêta, s'ébroua, les fixa d'un œil intelligent, puis plongea son encolure dans l'herbe haute et se mit à brouter.

Les Stevens se tenaient par la main, éberlués. Tanner trébucha en faisant un tour sur lui-même, émerveillé. Il n'avait pas peur.

Il n'avait _plus_ peur.

Il sursauta cependant quand la petite rouquine qui lui semblait vaguement familière mit deux doigts dans sa bouche et siffla énergiquement. Les poings sur les hanches, elle attendit en levant son nez couvert de taches de rousseur.

Mme Stevens lâcha une exclamation étranglée et tomba à genoux en déséquilibrant son mari auquel elle s'accrochait. Le visage baigné de larmes, elle buvait du regard le petit garçon qui arrivait en courant à travers la prairie.

John Tanner voulut jurer et s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas prononcer un mot. Il contempla donc en silence la scène étrange, essayant de la graver dans ses souvenirs.

La fillette aux couettes rousses s'avança vers l'enfant qui caressait les naseaux du cheval. Elle sembla lui expliquer quelque chose, pointa du doigt la rivière en bas de la colline, l'aida ensuite à se hisser sur le poney, puis claqua la main sur la croupe de l'animal.

Le petit garçon pencha la tête de côté, passa machinalement la main sur son front pour se débarrasser des cheveux blonds qui lui balayaient la figure, puis sourit en regardant les Stevens.

Il lui manquait deux dents dans la rangée du haut et il avait de merveilleux yeux bleus pleins de vie. Une étoile de shérif brillante était épinglée sur sa poitrine et il portait fièrement son costume de cowboy.

Il agita la main et ses parents lui répondirent avec ferveur. Puis il s'engagea dans la descente, en direction de la rivière, calant sur sa tête son chapeau. Le cheval se mit à trottiner et ne tarda pas à disparaître dans l'éclat du soleil et de l'eau.

John, ébloui, ferma les yeux. Il eut un instant la brève impression qu'il était sur un manège de foire, son coeur fit un looping, puis il rouvrit les paupières et se retrouva dans le salon impeccable des Stevens.

Le couple était assis sur le canapé en face de lui, l'air hébété.

Le violon s'était tu.

Tanner essaya de se redresser et se sentit perclus, courbaturé. Il tourna péniblement la tête en direction d'Euphrosine Malefoy et la vit vaciller sur ses longues jambes. Mais avant que le policier ne puisse s'extirper de son fauteuil pour aller l'aider, Potter s'était élancé. Il rattrapa sa sœur, la souleva dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait presque rien et la déposa doucement sur le canapé.

Elle était très pâle et respirait à peine.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'elle va bien ? réussit à marmonner M. Stevens.

\- C'était Tommy ? C'était bien Tommy, n'est-ce pas ? bégaya sa femme.

Arthur Potter hocha la tête. John s'aperçut que le col de t-shirt du jeune homme était inondé de transpiration et que des gouttes de sueur perlaient à la racine de ses cheveux. Il avait les traits tirés et respirait avec effort, lui aussi.

Il déposa le violon dans son étui et s'assit lourdement, calant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

\- Tommy est heureux là-bas, hein ? articula M. Stevens d'un ton tremblant.

\- Oui, dit Potter.

\- Alors merci, murmura Mme Stevens. " _Merci_ d'être venus."

Mais cette fois Arthur ne répondit pas.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 ** _Prochain chapitre_** ** _: épilogue._**

 ** _Nan, parce que je n'ai pas réussi à tout mettre encore une fois… et qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de terminer trop abruptement non plus, quand même ! Il y a encore deux trois choses qu'on voudrait bien savoir et qu'on a le droit d'apprendre dans ce premier épisode !_**


	6. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

* * *

La salle de bains était remplie de vapeur chaude et humide. Arthur ouvrit la porte pour la laisser s'échapper, puis revint vers le miroir en terminant de sécher ses courts cheveux noirs que la douche avait frisottés. Il passa une main à plat sur le miroir recouvert de buée et soupira en croisant son reflet.

Déjà à l'époque, malgré les protestations de Remus Lupin, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer comment quelqu'un pourrait un jour trouver attirantes les cicatrices profondes qui formaient un lacis sur son torse. Même si celle qui barrait son sourcil lui donnait en effet un petit air sexy, les années lui avaient permis de constater que la plupart des femmes s'éloignaient de lui après avoir découvert autant de marques de combat sur son corps : elles craignaient la vie qu'il menait, s'inquiétaient qu'il ne soit pas celui qu'il prétendait être.

Il lâcha la serviette blanche passée autour de sa nuque et tordit le cou pour examiner les hideuses marques violacées laissées sur son bras droit par le strangulot. Elles commençaient à s'estomper. Ce n'était pas trop tôt, au bout d'un mois.

Il fit jouer son coude, en éprouva la souplesse avec satisfaction. Il était entièrement remis.

Il quitta la salle de bains, traversa le palier pour aller chercher un t-shirt propre dans sa chambre, tout en nouant les cordons de son bas de jogging qui avait tendance à glisser sur ses hanches. Euphrosine râlait tout haut devant ce qu'il engouffrait comme nourriture, mais il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait parce qu'il n'avait pas repris assez de poids.

Il trouva une pile de linge propre sur son bureau et la colla contre son visage pour en respirer l'odeur avant de la ranger. Il aimait le parfum de la lessive qui lui rappelait leur enfance à Bibury, avant que leurs vies ne soient complètement chamboulées.

Au-dessus de son lit fait avec une précision militaire – un reste de son entraînement de Traqueur – sur l'étagère où s'entassaient quelques livres, dont les _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ et ceux du _Passeur d'Âmes_ , deux cadres à photos se faisaient face. Dans l'un, Harry Potter, vêtu d'un complet-veston, était assis sur un banc de parc, les jambes croisées, et regardait tranquillement autour de lui en savourant le soleil d'automne qui filtrait à travers les arbres. Dans l'autre, Albus Potter était accroupi dans l'herbe et riait aux éclats en essayant d'empêcher un énorme Mâtin de Naples de lui barbouiller la figure avec sa langue baveuse.

Arthur leur adressa à tous les deux un sourire après avoir enfilé son t-shirt, puis il éteignit la lumière et descendit au salon.

Il était à mi-chemin dans le large escalier en bois lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sa sœur, loin d'être en train de se reposer comme elle en avait encore bien besoin, était assise sur le tapis près de la cheminée. Le feu était allumé et jetait ses chaudes ombres fauves dans la grande pièce sans fenêtres.

Euphrosine était en train de bricoler un vieux poste de télévision. Son abondante chevelure vénitienne était rassemblée en un nœud embroussaillé au sommet de sa tête et elle portait des jambières en laine avec un pyjama en coton décoré de petits pandas, dont le haut était trop long et le bas trop court au goût de son frère.

Ses lunettes rondes avaient glissé. Elle fronçait le nez pour les remonter au lieu de s'interrompre et marmonnait des choses inintelligibles.

Arthur mit la bouilloire sur le gaz dans la kitchenette tapissée de carrelage menthe, piocha une patacitrouille dans le bocal sur la longue table en bois, puis vint se laisser tomber dans le canapé. Il attrapa un coussin en patchwork, le cala sur son ventre et mordit dans la friandise.

Sa sœur ne fit pas mine de l'avoir remarqué, mais il savait qu'elle avait entendu le plancher craquer. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la déranger et se contenta de l'observer travailler un bon moment, heureux de voir qu'elle avait déjà repris des couleurs et que les cernes sous ses yeux n'étaient plus si sombres.

Quarante-huit heures suffisaient en général pour qu'elle se remette de son voyage dans les limbes, mais cette fois elle avait risqué gros en décidant d'emmener les Stevens _et_ John Tanner avec elle. Il n'allait pas aborder le sujet aujourd'hui, mais il se réservait le droit d'y revenir si elle manifestait le moindre vertige dans les prochains jours.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, grommela Euphrosine de derrière son poste de télévision, comme si elle avait parfaitement suivi le fil de ses pensées.

Arthur sourit. Il ne répliqua pas, appuya sa nuque contre le moelleux dossier bleu foncé sur lequel était jeté un plaid rouge.

Il aimait la maison où ils s'étaient tous installés en arrivant en Amérique, même si elle ne remplacerait jamais celle dans laquelle il avait grandi, mais il ne se sentait vraiment chez lui qu'ici.

C'était lui qui avait pendu les gris-gris et les dizaines d'ampoules enchantées au plafond très haut au-dessus de leurs têtes, lui qui avait rassemblé et repeint les meubles dénichés dans des brocantes. Euphrosine s'était occupée du moteur, de la tuyauterie, des aménagements magiques et de l'installation de _l'Hypérion_ dans ce véhicule moldu archaïque qu'Harry Potter leur avait offert à la fin de leurs études.

Leur mère avait fourni des tonnes de vaisselle dépareillée, Ginny avait envoyé un coucou ensorcelé semblable à celui que Grand-maman Weasley avait autrefois dans sa cuisine, Drago Malefoy leur avait acheté le canapé hyper confortable et Scorpius s'était occupé de leur obtenir toutes les autorisations nécessaires auprès du M.A.C.U.S.A.

L'elfe Nestor, bien sûr, continuait à bourrer leurs placards de provisions chaque fois qu'ils faisaient halte en Virginie, _Route de la Pantoufle Rose_ à Booger Hole.

La bouilloire sifflait.

Arthur se leva pour aller s'en occuper et rinça leurs tasses favorites. Il mesura le thé, coupa une tranche de citron pour sa sœur, sortit la bouteille de lait de soja.

Il s'interrompit pour contempler le mur recouvert de photos d'enfants, à côté du frigo. La dernière qu'il y avait épinglée était celle de Tommy. Elle n'avait pas été prise par un appareil magique, aussi elle ne bougeait pas et ressortait d'autant plus au milieu de ce fourmillement joyeux.

La question de John Tanner résonnait encore aux oreilles d'Arthur.

 _\- Pourquoi avoir attendu un mois pour intervenir ?_

Le policier l'avait posée à mi-voix, presque involontairement, en raccompagnant dehors le jeune homme qui portait sa sœur endormie dans ses bras.

La nuit commençait à mourir derrière les arbres noirs et le ciel était blanchâtre, maladif. Il faisait très froid et le gazouillis matinal des oiseaux était encore hésitant.

Contre l'épaule d'Arthur, Euphrosine respirait doucement, épuisée. Elle ne pesait vraiment pas assez lourd, pour quelqu'un qui avait autant de puissance.

 _\- Pourquoi avoir attendu un mois pour intervenir ?_

Il n'avait pas répondu. Il n'avait pas de réponse.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur l'anse de la bouteille. Il inhala, brusquement étouffé par la culpabilité face au visage innocent de l'enfant qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver.

Deux bras l'enlacèrent et le menton de sa sœur se posa sur son épaule. Elle s'appuya contre lui. Ses cheveux emmêlés lui chatouillèrent la joue.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Arthur, murmura-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête, les mâchoires crispées. Ses yeux étaient secs, mais brûlants.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, répéta-t-elle avec plus de force.

Et comme il ne réagissait pas, elle se détacha de lui, le fit pivoter et l'attrapa par les bras comme si elle voulait le secouer.

\- Est-ce que Jessica Dawson comptait moins que Tommy Stevens ? s'écria-t-elle, le regard étincelant. "Arthur, ses parents voulaient la _noyer_ parce qu'ils avaient peur de ses pouvoirs ! Si tu ne t'étais pas jeté dans cette rivière… si tu n'avais pas risqué ta vie… j'aurais dû l'accompagner elle aussi de l'autre côté du Voile…

Sa voix s'étrangla. Ses yeux gris suppliaient son frère.

\- Arthur… ce n'est pas _ta faute_ , répéta-t-elle, la voix enrouée. "Si c'est la faute de quelqu'un, c'est celle de _tout_ le département des Traqueurs pour ne pas avoir vu cette petite lumière qui s'allumait. Et même si tu n'avais pas été à l'hôpital à ce moment-là, qui te dit que nous serions arrivés plus tôt qu'une autre équipe ?"

Il gémit sourdement.

\- Un mois… lâcha-t-il entre ses dents. "Tommy Stevens est mort et il est resté perdu pendant _un mois_ … et ses pauvres parents… ses pauvres, pauvres parents…"

Euphrosine pleurait, maintenant, et elle continuait à répéter, désespérément, comme pour essayer de s'en convaincre elle aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Arthur… Ce n'est pas notre faute… ce n'est la faute de personne…

Et sur le mur, au milieu de toutes les frimousses heureuses qui leur souriaient, une petite fille aux longues tresses brunes les regardait gravement, comme si elle se demandait si c'était la sienne.

Le jeune homme eut un long frisson. Il se redressa, ravala le chagrin qui déformait ses traits masculins et serra sa sœur dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui en reniflant, se calma peu à peu.

L'eau était tiède dans la bouilloire quand ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Arthur repoussa les longues boucles froissées qui se collaient sur le front d'Euphrosine et celle-ci lui adressa un sourire un peu chiffonné tout en essuyant ses lunettes.

Il remplit les tasses et les posa sur la table pendant qu'elle allait chercher son poste de télévision.

\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait essayer de capter la télévision moldue en même temps que les chaînes sorcières, expliqua la jeune femme en tripotant les boutons, sa baguette glissée sur l'oreille. "Je me suis dit que peut-être on aurait entendu parler de Tommy avant que les Observateurs ne reportent son cas au QG, si on avait suivi les infos... Et puis Marraine dit toujours que ça ne peut pas faire de mal de s'occuper de ce qui se passe dans le monde extérieur."

Arthur sourit en pensant à la vieille dame toujours aussi dynamique qui avait tiré leur grand-père de bien des situations gênantes lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble à l'école. Hermione Granger était bien la sorcière la plus intelligente de son époque et on disait que le Ministère de la Magie continuait à la consulter en secret.

Le poste de télévision grésilla en s'allumant. Pendant quelques instants l'image zigzagua, brouillée et pixélisée, puis elle se stabilisa, montrant la Maison Blanche derrière une journaliste qui avait un sourire aux dents parfaites.

\- Le président Harold Saxon s'est adressé hier soir à la nation, dans un discours qui n'a pas été sans provoquer un petit effet, dit la femme en tailleur en articulant soigneusement. "Le chef d'état a annoncé qu'il…"

Sa voix devint graveleuse et lente, incompréhensible. L'image sauta, se divisa en trois, le visage de la journaliste prit une teinte rose bonbon et ses cheveux se colorèrent en vert pendant que des étincelles jaillissaient du poste de télévision.

Euphrosine donna un bon coup de poing dessus et tout redevint normal. Arthur pouffa de rire derrière sa tasse de thé. Il ne s'aperçut pas que sa sœur le regardait à la dérobée, satisfaite d'avoir réussi à le distraire de ses sombres pensées.

\- Tu sais, maman a appelé pendant que tu étais sous la douche, dit-elle en sirotant son thé, l'air aussi détaché qu'elle le put. "Elle te conseille de réduire ta consommation de lactose si tu ne veux pas encore être dans le même état que la vache des Pevensie. Il paraît que la jolie Maddison du bureau de poste était très inquiète pour toi."

Arthur prétendit qu'il venait de se brûler la langue sur une gorgée de thé pour justifier la brusque rougeur qui lui était monté aux joues à l'idée des détails sordides qui avaient pu être échangés à son sujet. Il était trop mature pour étriper sa sœur, aussi il se contenta de laisser tomber d'un ton indifférent :

\- Ah, ça me fait penser que j'ai oublié de te dire que j'avais eu Scorpius la semaine dernière. Il se peut que j'ai mentionné ce mec de Pennsylvanie qui avait une voiture tellement complexe que tu n'as pas réussi à trouver la cause de sa panne.

Euphrosine émit un ronflement qui s'apparentait à celui d'un éruptif fou furieux, puis elle comprit qu'elle avait été prise à son propre jeu et elle se mit à rire.

La télévision diffusait maintenant le discours de la veille. Le nouveau président des Etats-Unis s'agitait derrière un parterre de micros, plein d'enthousiasme et de promesses.

La jeune femme s'étira, étendant ses jambes sous la table et nouant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour souper ? demanda-t-elle en bâillant. "Il reste des gougères aux épinards de Nestor, mais honnêtement j'en ai assez. On commande ?"

Elle extirpa sa baguette de son nœud de cheveux et la pointa négligemment en direction de la crédence sur laquelle étaient punaisés plusieurs flyers de livraison de restaurants sorciers et moldus. Les papiers s'envolèrent et vinrent s'étaler devant elle. Elle les consulta gravement, le menton appuyée dans une main, ses doigts pianotant sur la table de l'autre, puis releva la tête, étonnée que son frère n'ait pas encore donné son avis.

\- ça va, Arthur ?

Il lâcha l'arête de son nez, qu'il était en train de pincer, et sourit distraitement.

\- Oui, oui. Tu disais ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir ? répéta-t-elle en fronçant un sourcil parce qu'il se massait les tempes, maintenant.

\- Euh… rien, ça va. Je n'ai pas très faim.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- _Toi_ ?

Arthur sourit encore, mais les petits plis au coin de ses yeux verts trahissaient son inconfort.

\- Ouais, moi. Désolé, mais je pense que je vais aller me pieuter, marmonna-t-il. "J'ai un peu mal à la tête."

Incrédule, elle le regarda se lever et se diriger vers l'escalier d'un pas lourd.

Quand la porte se referma sur le palier en haut, elle lâcha un soupir et se résigna à dîner seule en tête à tête avec le poste de télévision. Elle mit les tasses dans l'évier, ramassa un des prospectus au hasard et composa le numéro du restaurant sur _l'Hypérion_ accroché au mur à côté du placard à balais.

Pendant que la boule de cristal flashait en cadence avec la musique aigrelette d'attente, elle essaya de se persuader qu'Arthur était simplement fatigué par cette première mission depuis qu'il avait repris du service et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'effort magique colossal qu'il avait dû fournir pour la ramener, ainsi que les Stevens et John Tanner, du bon côté du Voile.

La communication s'établit et elle expliqua à un troll coiffé d'une résille ce qu'elle voulait, lui donna leur adresse actuelle, puis raccrocha et se mordilla l'ongle du pouce gauche, sans se rendre compte que son autre main continuait à taper un rythme nerveux sur le comptoir.

 _Un coup, trois coups. Un coup, trois coups. Un coup, trois coups._

Le jingle de publicité qui enchaînait avec l'émission sur le discours du président la fit sursauter et la tira de ses pensées. Elle marcha vers le poste de télévision, l'éteignit et entreprit de trouver le meilleur endroit pour l'installer dans le salon.

 _Tout irait bien._

Demain, Miss Avocette leur confierait leur prochaine mission et, très vite, son frère allait être trop occupé pour continuer à se laisser submerger par la mort de Tommy.

Qui savait ? Peut-être même qu'on les enverrait à Nôme, en Alaska. Arthur rêvait d'y aller et Euphrosine était prête à tenter d'apprivoiser un grizzly si cela pouvait lui rendre le sourire.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

À la fin du mois de juillet, Jack Wesson qui jouait avec le tuyau d'arrosage dans son jardin, vit descendre vers lui une chouette effraie. Elle se posa sur la barrière blanche, ébouriffa ses plumes et fit tourner sa tête sur son cou. Elle avait dans le bec une grosse enveloppe et, quand l'enfant s'approcha d'elle, émerveillé, elle le laissa la prendre. Puis elle écarquilla ses yeux jaunes et hulula avant de s'envoler.

Jack la suivit des yeux, une main en visière, puis lorsqu'elle eut disparu dans l'éclat flamboyant du soleil couchant, il courut vers la maison en appelant sa mère, fou de joie.

À plus de mille deux cent kilomètres de là, dans une petite ville du Wisconsin, une étrange épidémie se déclara ce même soir et plusieurs enfants tombèrent malades.

Quelques jours plus tard, une Chevrolet _Impala_ noire couverte de poussière vint se garer devant le seul motel de Fitchburg, WI, toutes vitres descendues. Quelqu'un coupa le moteur et le lecteur de cassettes qui hurlait " _carry on, my wayward son_ " se tut brusquement.

Les portières claquèrent, deux paires de bottes de motard gravirent les marches du perron et quelqu'un fit tinter la sonnette sur le comptoir, déclenchant ainsi une suite d'évènements qui ne devait prendre fin que bien plus tard.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _On se retrouve pour la suite des_** **Passeurs d'Âmes _dans :_**

 ** _"POURSUIS TA ROUTE, FILS REBELLE"_**

* * *

 ** _\- Ce sera un crossover mais je ne vous dirais lequel qu'au moment de le poster (vous avez cependant un énorme indice à la fin de l'épilogue de l'épisode 1 !)… héhéhé._**

 ** _\- Euphrosine et Arthur y feront la connaissance de deux frangins dont le boulot n'est pas si éloigné du leur…_**

 ** _\- On saura enfin avec quelle sorte de moyen de transport ils voyagent !_**

 ** _\- Et on rencontrera l'instructeur d'Arthur pendant son entraînement..._**

* * *

 ** _Je vous mettrais un teaser ici dès que je posterai le premier chapitre de cette deuxième histoire, pour que vous soyez avertis de son lancement._**

 ** _L'idée, c'est que l'on retrouve nos héros à peu près tous les trois mois dans leur ligne du temps (il y aura quelques exceptions) et que je rédige de mon côté un épisode environ tous les mois de la vraie vie pour qu'on termine la série à l'anniversaire de son commencement, c'est-à-dire à Noël (mais je ne veux pas trop m'avancer, on sait ce que ça a donné par le passé ! ^^)._**

 ** _Encore merci d'avoir été au rendez-vous !_**


	7. Preview Episode 2

**_Et voilà, le premier chapitre de l'épisode 2 est posté !_**

 ** _Vous le trouverez dans la section Harry Potter pour l'instant mais il sera plus tard (quand il sera terminé) relocalisé dans la catégorie_ crossover _Harry Potter x Supernatural. Il s'intitule "POURSUIS TA ROUTE, FILS REBELLE" et en voici un extrait :_**

* * *

Bethany Mackenzie avait tellement mangé de tarte aux airelles et à la crème – sa préférée – qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on aurait pu la faire rouler comme un ballon dans la pente du jardin. Son oncle Albert avait dit à peu près la même chose après sa cinquième part de gâteau au chocolat. Ils avaient tous les deux avalé des litres de bièraubeurre délicieusement fraîche en cette étouffante après-midi de juillet. La mère de Bethany s'était surpassée en cuisine et son père avait pendu des drapeaux américains, des ballons et des tortillons partout sous la pergola pour célébrer l'arrivée de la lettre.

Tous les voisins étaient venus pour la fête, sauf les Nichols, bien sûr. Ils étaient à l'hôpital avec leur fils. Bobby était un sale gamin, arrogant et égoïste, mais Bethany se sentait un peu désolée pour lui quand même. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était mystérieusement tombé malade, comme plusieurs autres enfants de Fitchburg.

Tout à sa joie, la petite fille n'avait pas remarqué les conversations inquiètes des parents, leurs échanges de regards, leurs hochements de têtes. Elle avait fait admirer à ses copines le bel uniforme bleu et rouge confectionné sur mesure chez _Passepoil & Fils_, le délicat nœud gordien doré qui s'épinglait comme une broche, et puis aussi la splendide malle tendue de tapisserie que ses grands-parents lui avaient offert, le petit nécessaire d'écriture gravé à ses initiales et surtout l'adorable furet blanc dans sa cage d'argent. Peggy Brown, morte de jalousie, avait fait remarquer que les furets avaient tendance à sentir mauvais et qu'elle avait eu bien raison de choisir un chat pour sa part.

Comme toutes les autres savaient que le vieux matou des Brown était à moitié aveugle et oubliait souvent de se laver, Bethany avait aisément triomphé de son ennemie jurée.

Pour que cette journée fût complètement parfaite, il aurait fallu que Michael Gorwitz soit aussi présent, mais sa mère avait appelé pour dire qu'ils ne pourraient pas venir parce qu'il y avait du monde au motel et qu'elle avait besoin qu'il garde son petit frère.

Les parents de Bethany pensaient que Mme Gorwitz n'était pas encore tout à fait prête à accepter la réalité. Michael avait reçu sa lettre, lui-aussi, mais il y avait eu une grosse dispute avec son père à ce sujet, avant que ce dernier ne reparte travailler – il était routier.

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**

 ** _On se retrouve là-bas !_**


End file.
